Life Finds a Way
by xxloveitawayxx
Summary: Julissa Parker found her passion again while traveling and studying wild animal behavior. She had grown a reputation in the field of animal science for being a fierce, fearless, and intelligent researcher. This caught the eye of a particular theme park owner who was in need of an animal nutritionist that wasn't afraid of large animals. (OC X Owen)
1. Intro

Name: Julissa Marie Parker  
Age: 30  
Background: Julissa was born in Chicago, IL and spent her first 12 years of childhood growing up in Caneryville—southside—before her father passed away (he was a police officer shot in the line of duty) leaving her mom alone in a dangerous neighborhood with 3 small children. Julissa's mother decided to move her kids to be near their Uncle, Dr. Ian Malcom, in California. Julissa's mother ran a wealthy PR firm, allowing Julissa and her two siblings to grow up with anything they could have wished for. Julissa graduated from high school and immediately went to college for animal behavior. As soon as she graduated, she joined the police academy and became a police officer at the age of 22 to honor her father. Julissa quickly climbed the ranks and found herself to be a K9 detective by the time she was 25. Not wanting to lose her passion for animals and their behaviors/patterns, Julissa began a PhD program, researching wild animal behavior and animal nutrition. She quit from the police force at the age of 28, and began traveling the world researching animals. Her younger sister became a veterinarian, while her older brother became an accountant. Julissa currently resides in the Hills of Los Angeles.

Appearance: Julissa has olive toned-tan skin, dark hair with honey highlights, and fierce green eyes. She is physically fit but has an abundance of curves. She stands at 5'4' but carries an attitude larger than herself. Julissa is of Greek (mother's side) and Cree (father's side) descent. Julissa tends to connect with her Native heritage when trying to study animals in their habitat.

-The story will take place a year before Jurassic World—Stay tuned-


	2. Chapter One

You had just flown back from a trip in Thailand and we're unpacking in your loft. During the trip you had the chance to study wild tigers and had the chance to train and bond with ones that resided in a sanctuary. While you were unpacking your phone went off. You ran to the kitchen to see your sister, Skye, calling.

"Hey Skye" you answered.

"Hey, heard you got back! How was your flight?" She asked. You could hear animals in the background, meaning she was at work.

"Long, and bittersweet. Glad to be home, but I miss those big cats" you replied making Skye laugh.

"Well, i get off work in an hour. If you're not asleep by then, meet Jakob and I Nobu" Skye suggested.

"I'll be there!" you said excited to see her siblings.

You showered and changed into a black maxi dress with a light denim jacket and a pair of Chuck's. Leaving your long hair wet and wavy, you jumped in your Jeep Wrangler and headed downtown for dinner.

Seeing Jakob and Skye after a month away was heartwarming. All three of you chatted about what had been happening in each other's lives.

"So I have some.good news" Jakob said after taking a sip of his beer.

You and Skye looked at each other for a moment before eyeing Jakob.

"Well don't keep us waiting!" You exclaimed.

"I got a new job!!" He said happily

"Congratulations! We had no idea you were looking for a new one. Does Mom know?" Skye asked

Jakob worked as a senior accountant for their mom's PR firm.

"She knows, and is excited. It's in Costa Rica!" He said with a shrug.

You nearly spit out the wine you were drinking.

" Your going to Costa Rica to work as an accountant?" You asked in disbelief.

"I was actually recruited by the owner of the company himself" Jakob responded.

"Who and what company exactly?" Sky asked.

"Masrani Corporations" Jakob said.

"As in Simon Masrani?" You asked.

Jakob nodded.

" Are you going to be working at that theme park?? The one with the live-once extinct-dinosaurs?" Skye asked with bug eyes.

"yes! Jurassic World" he said with excitement.

You shook your head. You weren't fond of Jurassic world. You were a firm believer in letting nature take its course on the planet. Bringing back the dead was never a good idea.

"When are you moving? You asked

"Next weekend, which leads me to you" he said pointing his finger at you. You looked at him confused.

" Don't be mad, but Simon Masrani is super interested in you. He likes your work a lot. He's in the market for an animal behaviorist with an emphasis on nutrition. Now, those are not hard to come by so I referred you. " Jakob said.

"You what?? You know my opinions of that park!" You snapped, annoyed.

"You've never been there, so how can you form an opinion? He has your contact info so don't be too surprised when he calls" Jakob said

You sighed. "Well I hope you told him to not be to surprised when i turn him down" you replied.

"Give it a chance, Jules. Plus it's a stable location, you'll be near Jake, and it'll be an experience working with pre-historic animals" Skye said.

"Claire Dearing is the park manager" Jakob said, this time making you actually spit your wine out.

Claire Dearing and you were college roommates and we're roommates post college, while you were on the police force. She moved out when she got a job at the theme park and you lost touch with her. Jakob and Claire had an on and off again relationship.

"Well no wonder you want to go so bad" you teased Jakob.

He laughed but shook his head. The conversation continued on, and you eventually left both of them due to being jet lagged. As you parked, then walked to the main lobby of your building, you couldn't believe your eyes.

 _Am I this tired that I'm seeing things?_ You wondered. There in the lobby chairs was Simon Masrani. All polished up in a suit, looking smooth.

"Dr. Parker!" He called out when you both made eye contact.

"Yes? Hi" you said awkwardly as he walked over to you. He extended his hand.

"Simon Masrani" he said as you shook his hand.

"Uh-um, call me Julissa" you stuttered out.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but we need to talk" he said as you stifled in a yawn.

"How do you know where I live?" You asked

"Your brother gave you a glowing recommended" he said with a bright grin. You let out a chuckle.of.disbelief.

"I know why you're here" you said walking toward to elevator hall, with Masrani hot on your heels.

"Well then, you know my proposition" he said pulling out an envelope out of his jacket as you pushed the up button.

He handed you the envelope.

"Mr. Masrani, I just came back from an overseas trip. I'm not in the right state of mind to talk about this" you said as you heard the elevator approaching.

" Which is fine! But promise me you'll read what is in there and call me no later than 5 tomorrow evening with your answer" he said as the elevator doors opened. You took the envelope and stepped inside.

" Don't wait by the phone" you said sourly to him. He laughed and said goodnight as the doors shut.

You groaned as you rode the elevator up to the 15th floor.

 _I do need a change. Maybe this will be great to add into my research._ You thought as you entered your loft. You tossed the envelope on your counter and headed straight to your bed where you immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Leave a review! I'd like to know what you think! It's motivation to keep writing!**

The next morning, you opened up the envelope to read a letter about the position at Jurassic World. You would be in charge of assessing animal nutrition and behavior for all carnivores in the park. The job sounded very tempting and it didn't help that the salary was far more than what you were getting now. In the letter Masrani appealed to your research and he was right. This kind of research could change the course of animal science. You looked at your phone and realized that you had about 9 hours left to let Masrani know your decision. You needed to talk this out so you decided to go visit your mom at work. Getting dressed, you threw on a black cropped t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and adidas. You grabbed your ray-bans and drove out to your mom's PR firm. You walked into the main lobby with two iced coffees and breakfast.

"Hi Julissa! Your mom's on a call right now, I can let her know you are here!" The receptionist said.

"No worries, she won't mind" You said as you walked past her into your mom's office. Your mom looked up and surprised, but then relieved when she realized it was you.

She quickly ended her phone conversation.

"You didn't have to stop your call" You said as you gave her coffee and breakfast.

"Oh don't worry, it was actually about you" She said with a smile as she came around her desk to give you a hug.

You froze.

"Me?" You asked as you pulled away.

She laughed and took a sip of coffee.

"Mr. Simon Masrani called me" She said digging around the bag of breakfast food.

You stood there with your mouth slightly open. YOu didn't know if you should feel mad, surprised, or confused.

"This guy just won't quit" You muttered.

"He told me about his job offer and how rude you were last night" She said with an amused smile.

"First of all, I was _not rude_. Second of all, I'm still jet lagged" You defended.

"I'm kidding, relax. Sit down" She said pointing to the chair.

"So what exactly did he tell you?" You asked before stuffing your mouth with an egg and bacon sandwhich.

"That there's a great job opportunity for you at the park in Costa Rica. Jake is going, so why not go to?" She questioned.

"Because it's basically a prison for animals that should not exist in this time period" You huffed with your mouth full of food.

Your mom rolled her eyes.

"Since you were a little girl you were obsessed with dinosaurs. This is your chance to actually see them live, touch them, study them! This is your dream!" She said

"My dream when I was what 5? I've grown to be a lot smarter since then" You scoffed.

"What harm will it do you? You can get some good research in and who knows have an award winning journal published!" She suggested.

You shook your head and sunk into the chair.

"I don't know" You muttered.

"Honey, you'll regret it later on. If you don't like it just come home" She said as a knock came at her door.

Her receptionist poked her head in.

"You're 9:30 is here" She said softly.

"Thank you Cora, I'll be out in a few minutes" Your mom said professionally.

"Jake and I would be leaving next weekend" You said

"Which is fine. Your sister and I can come visit you once you both are settled in. And who knows, maybe you'll meet a man there too" Your mom said wiht a wink.

"Oh my god, i'm leaving" You said taking your coffee and getting up. She laughed.

"You can't just sleep around for the rest of your life!" She said

"Oh, I totally can" You said rolling your eyes as you opened up her office door to leave. You heard your mom laugh and shake her head.

"Love you and I'll call you to let you know what I've decided" You said before leaving.

Around 3pm, you made your choice.

You were sitting on your deck, overlooking the hollywood hills.

 _I can always come home if it doesn't work out._ You reassured yourself.

You pulled out your cell phone and dialed Masrani's number.

 **One week later**

The hot costa rican air flew across your hair, making you tuck loose strands from your bun behind your ear. You took of your sunglasses as you stepped off the plan to take in Isla Nublar in all her glory.

"I'm so stoked" Jakob said, stepping next to you.

"I have a bad feeling" You mumbled, putting your sunglasses back on.

"Don't be a debbie downer, come on!" He said walking ahead to the tram.

You groaned followed after him. You jumped in the tram which was jam packed with tourists.

"Jules, look" Jakob said, pointing out the window.

You couldn't believe your eyes. In the distance were two brachiosauruses eating off of trees. Goosebumps went down your body as your brother pressed his face up to the glass.

"Is this real?" You whispered.

"Aren't you glad you did this!" He said as the doors for the park came into view.

 _Jurassic World_

"No turning back now" You exhaled as passengers cheered once the tram flew through the park entrance.

 **Leave a review! I'd like to know what you think! It's motivation to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Review! Leave a Review! I might hold off until I get some feedback! If anyone likes making cover art, please let me know!**

Everyone piled out of the monorail and into the park.

Jakob pulled your arm towards a woman dressed professionally with pale skin and dark hair. She held up a tablet that said: Julissa & Jakob Parker. She waved with a straight face as you locked eyes with her.

"Hello, I'm Zara, Claire Dearing's assistant. Follow me please" She said quickly as she turned and walked super fast.

You and Jakob looked at eachother and kept up with her pace.

"Ms. Dearing welcome's you to Jurassic World. This park is her pride and joy. She's arranged to meet with you both, show you accommodations, and then prep you for orientation this afternoon" Zara informed as she led you into a secure building.

"Will there be time to check out the park before orientation?" Jakob asked

"Yes, but Ms. Dearing likes to be on schedule so don't stray too far" Zara said as you followed her down multiple secure doors and finally into what looked like a control room. THe main wall had multiple computer screens, illuminating all parts of the park.

"Jakob? Julissa?" A familmiar voice called out. You both turned around to see a slim, red headed woman walk over in heels and dressed to the nines.

"Hey Claire!" Jake exclaimed going in for a hug, which caught Claire off guard. She was like you remembered, uptight and always in control.

"Hi Jake" She laughed, trying to push him off.

"Okay, calm down Jake" You joked pulling Jake towards you.

"Julissa, it's been so long!" Claire said

"Yeah, almost 10 years. You've done real good for yourself" You said waving your hand to the control room.

"It's hard work, but so worth it. Tracking you both and getting you guys on board is amazing. Thank you so much!" She said

Jake was beaming, making you mentally roll your eyes.

"So I've got an orientation planned for both of you today. YOu both will sit in a general one together, but Jake you'll go with me for the business side of the park and Julissa I'm going to hand you off to one of our trainers here at the park" She said.

"Are we going to have any time to settle in? We just got off of two flights, and I'm still in shock that there are dinosaurs roaming around" You asked causing Claire to smile.

"Yes, of course. We've set up accommodations for you both. Unfortunately, you two will have separate living quarters. Jakob you'll be staying on the park campus to be near the corporate office. Julissa, you'll be in a more remote location, closer to asset paddocks" She said

"Asset?" You questioned

"The dinosaurs. They are our assets" Claire explained making you lift an eyebrow.

Claire took Jakob to his apartment. It was in a fancy building, and Jakob loved it. It was modern, clean, and embodied Jakob's personality.

"I'm on the 3rd floor, so let me know if you ever need anything" Claire said to Jakob.

You drew a heart in the air behind Claire so only Jakob could see. He shot daggers with his eyes at you making you stifle in a laugh.

"Alright, Dr. Parker, shall we go to your new place" Claire said as she left Jakob.

You nodded and waved Jakob goodbye.

"See ya later bro!" You shouted before following after Claire.

"I'm dying to know, you're not homesick at all?" You asked her.

"No, this is my new home. I love it here" She said, furiously emailing somebody on her phone.

"So where exactly are we going?" You asked her as you both eventually stepped into her fancy Mercedes.

"You'll be closer to the paddocks, and other trainers. It's on the outskirts of the park. I figured you might like it. You always liked to be far from the crazy but close enough to experience it once in a while" She said referring to the days you both were roommates. YOu chuckled.

"And how am I getting around?" You asked

She tossed a pair of keys at you

"Nice!" You said realizing you got a company Jeep.

The car jumped into a dirt road and began going down a path through the jungle.

"Do I have neighbors?" You asked

"The closest trainer might be just a half a mile away from you" She said pulling up to a bungalow off of a lake.

"It's fully furnished, meals can either be shipped to you or you can come into town and shop" She said as you stepped out of her car.

"Nice, this is pretty sweet" You said.

"Keys are with you, and there's a map inside that will help you get back to the park. Be back in the control room by 3pm" She said

"What? Wait, this is it? What about my luggage?" You asked confused.

"I have a meeting to go to. Your luggage will be delivered in the next half hour" She said

You nodded and waved goodbye. You watched her peel out before stepping up the bungalow that you would soon have to call home.

The bungalow was a two bedroom, one bath home. It had a decent living room and a rather large kitchen. The lake view was perfect and for some reason you felt okay. It was the first time, since stepping on the island that you felt somewhat content.

You looked down the shoreline of the lake and saw another little trailer bungalow. There was a bike parked out front.

 _That must be the neighbor_. You thought as a jeep drove up.

"Dr. Julissa Parker" The Park employee asked

"Yep, got my luggage" You asked noticing it in the back.

He nodded and helped you bring it up to your porch.

"Thank you!" you shouted before he drove off.

You took everything in side and decided to take a shower and get ready for the orientation.

You changed into a pair of green kahki skinny jeans that were torn at the knees. They hugged you in all the right places. You threw on a sports bra, and a loose white t-shirt that fell off your shoulder. You tucked part of the shirt into your pants and then slipped on a pair of brown combat boots. You curled your dark long hair into beachy waves and put on eyeliner, mascara, and a nude lip. You rarely wore makeup, but since you were meeting new people, you decided to look somewhat presentable.

It was 2:15 as you stepped out of your bungalow. You remembered the way back to control, but realized it was only a 20 min drive. You had about a half hour to kill. You looked to your left to see that little trailer bungalow. You shrugged and figured that it would be nice to meet your neighbor. You walked down the lake until you reached the property. You noticed the motorcycle and boots thrown on the ground. You saw some clothes hanging off of a line, and concluded a man must have been living here.

You went up to the door and knocked.

No response.

You knocked one more time for good measure but still no luck. You shrugged and walked back down and decided to just walk back to go to the park. But before you could even make it past the bike a voice shouted out causing you to jump.

"Hey!" A male, deep voice shouted. It scared you so bad that you had to actually put your hand to your heart to feel it beating hard.

You turned, wide eyed, to see a _handsome_ man walking toward you from behind the trailer.

"Uh-uhm-hi" You said catching your breath. A small smile formed on his ruggedly handsome face. He had a tan-from working outside-, dirty brown/blonde hair, wide shoulders, and rather buff. His green eyes bore holes through yours.

"Looking for something" He asked, wiping his hands on a rag before tossing it to the side and walking up to you.

"Oh-uh-I'm just-I'm your neighbor" You managed to spit out pointing to your bungalow. He looked past to you to where you were pointing then nodded.

"Owen Grady" He said extending his strong hand.

You were still blown away by his physical appearance.

"Dr. Julissa Parker" You said shaking his hand. YOur hand felt so small in his.

"Doctor?" He quizzed

"Yeah, um I'm new here" you said putting a hands in your pockets.

He scrunched his eyebrows, thinking.

"Are you the new dino nutritionist?" He asked

You smiled

"Yeah and behavior specialist" You added

He looked a bit skeptical.

"I didn't think they'd actually find one" He muttered.

"Uhm- and what do you do?" You asked, shyly.

 _Pull it together Jules. Stop acting like you've never seen such a good looking man before_ You mentally slapped yourself.

"I'm the velociraptor caretaker" He said nonchalantly

Your jaw dropped a bit.

"Those exist here? Like they are living and breathing, here?" You aksed, shocked. He laughed, which was like honey to your ears.

He nodded.

"Not the easiest job, which I'm wondering if they are going to have you work with me" He muttered, scrunching his eyebrows again. Your phone buzzed in your back pocket. You pulled it out ot see that your brother said he was on his way to the orientation.

"Hey, I have to go. I have to do this orientation thingy" You said

"Oh yeah, I'm heading that up for the new trainers. I guess, with you" He said with a smile. You smiled back.

"Well I'll see you there then" You said awkwardly walking backwards. He reached out and grabbed your arm, slightly pulling you forward. YOu looked at him confused and surprised. His grip on your arm made you feel tingly inside.

"Sorry, bike is behind you" He muttered, letting you go and scratching the back of his head.

You blushed and apologized.

"My bad, I'm still trying to grasp that I'm on this island" You said making him laugh.

"I can take you?" He suggested, pointing to his bike.

You looked at it then to him, then back to it.

"I know it doesn't look like it works, but it does" He said, sensing your apprehension.

-OWEN'S POV-

You were out in the back fixing up a piping issue on the trailer when you thought you were someone banging on the door on the other side. You pulled your headphones off but didn't hear anything so you put them back in. A few seconds later, you swore you heard it again. So you tossed your headphones to the side and walked around to see a woman walking away from your trailer.

The first thing you noticed was her curves. The way she walked made them sway in a way where you couldn't stop staring. Her dark, long hair, had hints of honey and swayed with her curves.

"Hey!" You shouted. You realized you scared her as she jumped and turned around with wide eyes. YOu couldn't help but chuckle. She was beautiful. Curves in all the right places, tone, tan skin, with bright green eyes.

-BACK TO JULISSA'S POV-

"Um, sure" You said, not really thinking it through.

"Great, let me clean up real fast, and I'll take you. Want to come in?" He asked walking up to his door.

"Uh-um no thank you. I kinda need the fresh air" You sheepishly said. He shrugged and went inside.

You finally let out the breath you must have been holding in.

You've never felt this nervous around a guy before. You were the one that was usually in charge and took the lead. You shook your head and mentally told yourself to be professional and that you were on this island for work purposes.

 **Review! Leave a Review! I might hold off until I get some feedback! If anyone likes making cover art, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Please leave a review!**

You were lost in your thoughts until Owen revved up the engine. You turned around to see him patting the back of the bike. You hurried over and threw one leg over, immediately grabbing his muscular shoulders to remain balanced. His hand rested upon your seated thigh giving you more stability to get the rest of your body on the bike. His steering hand burned into your thigh and you felt your body temperature rise.

"You good?" He shouted over the engine, putting his hand back on the throttle. You nodded and gave him a thumbs up. With that he sped off. You gripped his waist and took in your soundings as he drove through the jungle and finally to the park. You could feel his toned muscle underneath the white shirt he was wearing.

 _Control yourself_. You mentally yelled.

As Owen pulled up to the control building, you saw Claire and Jakob staring. Jakob had an impressed look on his face while Claire looked pissed.

"Ice queen doesn't look like she's in the mood today" Owen said, making you genuinely laugh.

"Try living with her for a few years" you muttered as Owen turned off the bike. He looked at you confused as you hopped off.

"Long story, we go way back" you said.

"You have to tell me, I'm intrigued now" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe later" you said, not wanting to be late

"I'll take you up on that. You go on ahead. I'll see you in a bit" he said

You nodded and thanked him for the ride before walking up to Jakob. Claire must have gone inside.

"Already taking names and numbers?" Jakob teased.

"Shut up, he's my neighbor and one of the trainers" you muttered as you both walked in.

"Wanna bet on how long it's going to take you to get him in your bed?" He whispered

You glared at him and slyly flipped him off.

You spent the next two hours going over logistical information with Clair, Masrani, and the other new employees. After that you went a separate way to meet some of the senior trainers. Owen was in the to a few new employees while you chatted with one of the herbivore trainers.

"Cassie Millard, i train and take care of the Brachiosaurus family" a woman who looked close in age to you said, as you shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Julissa Parker. The nutritionist and behavior specialist for the carnivores" you responded.

"Ah, so you'll be working with Barry and Owen" Cassie said pointing to Owen and his dark skinned friend.

You and Cassie spoke for another few minutes before trainers selected their new employees for a tour. Owen and Barry headed your way, when you realized you were the only new employee to work with them.

"Wow, I get you guys all to myself" you joked making Owen smirk

"Barry meet Dr. Julissa Parker" Owen introduced.

"Please call me Jules" you said shaking his hand

"Hopefully we won't scare you off as we did the other one" Barry said with a French accent.

You gave both of them a quizzical look.

"Carnivores aren't the friendliest animals" Owen said making you laugh.

"I think I can hold my own" you assured both men.

"I'm going back to check on the girls, Mr. Grady here will take you on a tour of the park. Have fun!" Barry said before leaving.

"The girls?" You asked

"The raptors. They're my girls" Owen replied with a shrug as Claire walked up to both of you.

"I see that you two met" she said, somewhat annoyed. You couldn't tell why.

"Yeah I'm just about to take her on a tour" Owen said.

"Don't let Mr. Grady pressure you to stay out too late." Claire said to you, ignoring Owen.

"Okay, _mom_ " you said back sarcastically making Owen chuckle. Claire glared at him before walking off.

"Ready to go, _Mr. Grady_?" You teased leading the way out of the building.

"You hungry?" He asked. You realized then and there that your stomach was aching for food.

"Well now that you mention it" you said rubbing your belly

"Come one, I know a great place that has margaritas" he said, walking to his bike

This time you felt comfortable on the back of his bike. You guys super at a place called Margaritavillle.

Th hostess took you both to a booth that overlooked the busy park street. You looked out the open window watching parents chase after their kids not noticing Owen studying you.

-owens POV-

A breeze flew past julissa's face causing her waves to fly past her face. A soft smile rested on her plump lips as she watched tourists go by. She reminded Owen of himself. Witty, smart, and not afraid to do the tough stuff. She was damn beautiful. He knew she wouldn't be easy to get into bed, and for the first actually was invested in getting to know this woman. She was different.

"So tell me, Owen, what brought you to Jurassic World?" She asked snapping you out of your thoughts. The way she said your name have you small Goosebumps. This was the first time in a long time a woman made you this nervous.

-BACK TO JULISSA POV-

"Uh-um I was actually recruited out of the Navy. I worked alongside with dolphins, we trained them for missions. Have you heard of InGen?" He asked

"Yeah the genetics Corporation that pretty much funds this place" you nodded as the waitress came by.

"Hi Owen!" She said too sweetly. She didn't even bother to look at you. She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder and smiled seductively at Owen, but he seemed to not remember her making Julissa hold on a laugh. Owen looked to you then back to the waitress.

"Hi- um I think we are ready to order" he said awkwardly pointing to you. Her smile faded and she turned to look at you.

"Are you serious, Owen? You said you would call me last week! I've been waiting!" The waitress exclaImed slamming her little booklet on the table. Julissa mouthed an 'oh my god' and covered her amused and surprised face. Owen was turning a shade of red, making the situation even more funny.

" To be honest, uh it wasn't going to work out" Owen said softly. You shook your head at his pathetic attempt to let his one night stand down.

"Clearly!" She snapped pointing at you

"Oh honey, keep me out of this. I know how to keep my legs closed around fuckboys" you said trying not to laugh. She glared at you then back to Owen before huffing off.

"Wait I need a drink…" you muttered making Owen laugh

"Jules, I am so sorry. I don't remember her!" Owen apologized covering his red face.

"Obviously, don't worry, we've all been there" you said with a smirk. he dropped his hands and scrunched his eyebrows. .

"did you just call me a fuckboy?" He asked

You pretended to not remember or know, but it just made you laugh even harder as another waitress approached.

"Hopefully you didn't sleep with this one either" you whispered before she got to the table making Owen shake his head. You both finally got to order drinks and food.

"So going back to InGen?" You asked before stuffing your mouth with a taco. He nodded and wiped his mouth.

"So Masrani acquired InGen and I'm doing research on raptor behavior for them" He said

"Ah, so you've been here for a while" You said

"I imprinted on the raptors at birth and pretty much have been their 'mother' since" He said before taking a bite into his food. "What about you?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Uhm well, I actually became a police officer right out of college. I planned on going into animal behavior research right after, but i wanted to honor my dad. He was a cop in Chicago and died in a shoot out" You said.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry, but you're a cop?" He asked. You chuckled and shook your head.

"I quit after 7 years, I really missed being around animals. It's great to train and study german shepherds for the K9 unit, but it's not the same as the wild ones" You replied making Owen nod.

"So what's the wildest animal you've ever encountered?" He asked

"Well you probably beat me out with the raptors, but I have to say the great white shark" You said

"You swam with them?" He asked impressed

"I was in a cage and studied their behavior, but i chickened out when they wanted me to actually be out of the cage. Something about being in the ocean gives it an extra level of intimidation" You said.

"I'll introduce you to the raptors tomorrow morning" Owen said

"Great! I'm excited to work with them! And to be honest a little bit freaked out" You admitted making him smile.

"They are unpredictable but I've made progress" He assured.

"Well cheers to my first day at Jurassic World. I'm still alive" You laughed as you both clinkled glasses.

"What you think this is going to be isla Sorna?" Owen joked.

You nervously laughed.

"My uncle did not have the greatest time when this all started-he's surprised I decided to come here" You said.

"Your uncle?" Owen asked.

"My uncle is Dr. Ian Malcolm" You said

Owen looked at you impressed.

"I'm guessing you carry similar opinions to him?" Owen asked.

"Sort of. I'm a firm believer in letting nature do its thing, and that we shouldn't mess with it. But i'm curious to see how these dinosaurs are adapting to everything" You said

"As long as you treat them with respect as you would your own pets, i see nothing wrong with it" Owen said making you shrug.

"I just hope this island is safe enough to contain such dangerous animals" You saidi

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Let me know what you think?**

Your alarm shot off at 4:00am. Owen said he wanted to go down to the raptor paddock by 5 in the morning. You quickly got out of bed and did your morning routine. Before getting ready you sat at your kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee and some oatmeal. You flipped through social media and realized it was too early to call your mom or sister. You would just have to call them that night.

' _You awake?'_ your phone buzzed through. It was a text from Owen.

' _Unfortunately'_ you responded back and he sent back a thumbs up.

You smiled and headed to the bathroom. You decided to put your hair into a high poinytail and left some strands loose around your face. You threw on a pair of addidas running shorts, and debated if they were maybe just too short. You shrugged and kept them on concluding that the island was too hot. You threw on an oversized t-shirt and tied one side to your waist while the shoulder slightly slid off revealing your sports bra strap. You slipped on your running shoes and grabbed your backpack and water bottle. You stepped outside to see that Owen had already left, so you hopped in your jeep and drove down to his paddock using the map that Claire had given you previously.

Even at 5am the paddock was busy with people. Barry met you as you pulled up.

"Ready Doc?" He asked as he helped you out of the car.

"I think i have to be. The paddock is huge" You said

"Yeah, it was actually just built over a year go. It's not open to the public" Barry explained walking you over to the paddock.

"So it's just mainly for research?" You asked he nodded and pointed up. You looked up to see Owen at the cross walk above the paddock holding a bucket.

"Come with me, you have to watch this" Barry said taking you inside a secured area within the paddock.

And that's when your heart froze.

There standing meters away from you was 4 large velociraptors. You had to take your sunglasses off because you were in disbelief. You were about to walk up to the bars, when Barry pulled you back.

"Don't get too close" He warned and you nodded.

You heard three clicks and then Owen's voice.

"Eyes up here!" He shouted with confidence and all the raptors stared up at him.

"Good, and let's move" He said as he walked down the cross walk until he was in front of you and Barry. The raptors were at thing of beauty.

You dropped your backpack to grab your notebook, but the sound caught the attention of all four raptors. Their eyes and bodies aimed at you. You froze as you made eye contact.

"Hey, eyes up here!" Owen shouted, clicking the clicker. But they didn't listen. Two of them screeched as one, with a blue stripe, began approaching the bars. She started growling as you backed up, even though you weren't close to the bars. Owen looked down to realize you were standing there with Barry.

"Blue! Get back in line!" He shouted with anger. But she didn't listen. Her eyes were on you. Her sisters followed her lead making you realize she might be the Alpha in the pack.

"Barry, do you mind taking Dr. Parker into my office. Seems like the raptors are extra curious" Owen said.

You didn't even register what Owen said. You were fascinated by the raptors. They began screeching and growling as Barry pulled you away.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt his training" You said to Barry, feeling nervous that Owen seemed annoyed.

"Don't worry, it's the first time in the past few weeks where they haven't followed his commands. Seems like they are interested in you" Barry said as you both stepped into the cool office.

"Owen should be in soon. I have to get some stuff done. Do you need anything?" Barry asked.

"No, thank you though" You said as you sat down.

You closed your eyes in shock of seeing these creatures. The door suddenly bursted open making you jump up a bit.

"Owen I'm so sorry!" You apologized, standing up

"It's okay! Sorry if I came off angry. You caught my raptors off guard" He said

"They are beautiful" You said softly making him smile.

"Want to meet them?" He asked making you smile.

"Yes!" You said

"They can smell fear, so be confident. Show them you are a pack leader" He said

You laughed.

"I know Owen. I've survived studying lions and tigers. I think I can do this" You said opening the door to walk out.

"Okay, we'll see" Owen said sarcastically and followed behind you.

"Let me lead, I'm their alpha" He said opening up a gate for you. Inside were four harnesses where the raptors would be held. You watched as Barry locked in all four raptors. They seemed agitated, like they didn't like the harness. You heard them chirp and communicate iwth one another once they realized you and Owen were standing there.

So moving left to right we have Echo, Charlie, Delta, and Blue. He said

"Blue must be the Beta" You said remembering the other raptors following her lead.

"Yep, whatever she does, her sisters follow" Owen said.

"So let's start with her" You said walking towards her.

Owen quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you back towards him. In that moment the raptors began snarling and screeching and you felt electricity go through your arm as he pulled you to face him.

"Hey, i know you have experience with wild animals, but these girls are unpredictable. I will always take the lead. Got it?" He snapped. Your eyes went wide with surprise because of Owen's sudden aggressiveness. He let you go and the raptors stopped growling.

"Stay close" He said as he walked over to Blue. You stood slightly behind him as he slowly and softly rubbed her cheek.

She hummed under his stouch and even closed her eyes. She was comfortable with him.

"Give me your hand" Owen said, his eyes not leaving Blue. He gently took your hand and slowly brought it to Blue's cheek. Her eyes snapped open and made contact iwth yours. Her yellow eyes shifted from Owen to you then back to Owen. Owen nodded at her for reassurance.

"It's okay. She's our friend" Owen cooed as your hands finally touched her skin. She jumped a bit, making you slightly jump closer to Owen. He chuckled but kept your hand on her.

"Shhh, she's here to help us" Owen cooed at Blue again. She snarled a bit but eventually gave in to your touch. Owen let your hand go so you could do it on your own. He stepped back away from you so you could place both hands on her. She let out a chirp as she studied your face.

"Hi Blue, you're so beautiful" You whispered to her. She chirped in response. Her sisters were looking at the both of you

She began communicating with her siblings. You took a step back and stood with Owen.

"She's letting her sisters know that you are okay" Owen said. You met the other three and watched Owen do a command exercise with them again. You took notes on their behavior and had the chance to take blood samples and check their diets. Around noon Barry came by to take you to the T-Rex paddock.

"Hey, don't go in the paddock!" Owen warned

"Why the hell would i do that?" You questioned making him laugh.

"Seems like something you would do" Owen said making you nodded realizing he was right.

By 3pm you had the chance to see, study, and research all the carnivores at the park. You were exhausted after updating diet plans, and talking to handlers. You headed back to the bungalow around 4pm and decided to make a sandwich and sit out by the lake. As you sat out, the familiar sound of Owen's motorcycle got louder. You watched as he pulled in front of his home.

He waved at you and you waved back, sandwich in hand. He jogged down the lake over to you.

"First day, what did you think?" He asked sitting on the ground next to you. Sweat was glistening off his forehead.

"Great, i'm exhausted" YOu said with a mouth full of food. He laughed and snatched your sandwich out of your hand and ate the rest of it in one big bite. You looked at him bewildered.

"Hey! Make your own!" You snapped making him laugh.

He swallowed the sandwich and burped.

"Thanks, i was starving" He joked making you push his shoulder.

"You owe me one now" You laughed.

"So which enclosure is your favorite?" He asked

"Don't let it get to your head but I'm stuck between the T-Rex and the Raptors" You said

"Oh, tough one. But i'm biased so obviously the Raptors are the best" He said making you smile.

For the next five months you worked about 10 hours every day with the dinosaurs. You spent more time with the Raptors, building a bond with them. You made more friends and had a solid friendship with Owen.

Owen definitely learned that Julissa was pretty much the female version of himself. He didn't realize how much of a playboy he was considered until rumors flew around the trainers and staff that Julissa got around as much. At one point it was a competition to see who could bring someone home the most. It was a weird feeling for Owen, every time he saw a guy with Julissa. A slight pang of jealousy, anger, and amusement all in one. Owen pushed down those feelings, not wanting it to ever come between them.

 **What do you guys think? Leave a comment!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Thank you to the one person who left a review! This chapter is for you! I think I'm going to wait a bit, I like to get feedback. I want to know what you like, don't like, etc. This one is pretty lengthy so once I get feedback I'll update!**

You were in Owen's office talking to him and Barry about the Raptor's diet when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Owen shouted.

In walked Claire Dearing, dressed in an off white pant suit and bright yellow top. Her hair was straight as a pin, and makeup was done so precisely.

"Good morning gentleman, Dr. Parker" She acknowledged.

"Morning Claire, you know you can call me Julissa" You reminded making her smile.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a request from Mr. Masrani to bring you to his office" Claire said.

"Me?" You questioned.

"And Mr. Grady" Claire said, eyes on him.

"Oh thank God. That's my cue to leave" Barry said, hurrying out.

"For what?" Owen asked

"An assignment" Claire said with a short attitude.

"Details, Claire" You said.

"Mr. Masrani will share the details, I'm here to ensure you get to his office" Claire said as Owen stood up. You could see her catch her breath. _She had a crush on Owen_.

"And if we don't?" Owen teased stepping closer to her. You watched as she looked around him nervously.

And for the first time you felt a pang of jealousy. Owen and you had a good relationship and often flirted or quipped at each other. To see him get another woman nervous, especially one you knew, made you a bit jealous.

"You can ask Mr. Masrani himself. He expects both of you in half an hour" Claire snapped, regaining her composition.

"We'll be there, Claire" You said softly, assuring her since she seemed nervous with Owen.

She nodded and walked out.

"Why don't you hurry up and just get in her pants" You quipped at him.

"Oh i've tried. Believe me" He said making you laugh and look at him surprised.

"No, you have?" You asked in disbelief.

"I took her on a date a few weeks ago. Did i not tell you?" he asked

You shook your head.

"It was the worst. She had an _itinerary_ " He said making you laugh.

"You should have told me. I could have warned you. Claire is a control freak" You said

"She was pissed that I ordered tequila" He said as you both walked out.

"She has a weird relationship with my brother. They sleep with each other, get pissed at each other, don't talk, then sleep with each other again, etc. The cycle continues" You explained as you jumped into your jeep. Owen got into the passengers side.

"Surprised she let him into her pants" Owen muttered making you laugh again.

"Put your seat belt on Raptor boy" You said as you revved the engine and flew down the dirt road.

Security led you and Owen to Masrani's office. You both felt out of place. Slightly dirty, sweaty, and definitely in the wrong attire, you and Owen looked like outsiders.

"Good morning Mr. Grady, Dr. Parker" Simon said as he shook both your hand and Owen's. He gestured for both of you to sit.

"Thank you for coming on short notice" He said

"We didn't really have a choice" Owen muttered.

Simon chuckled

"Well I have an assignment for you both. The Animal Breeding and Genetic Conference is being held in Los Angeles, California this year. InGen along iwth Masrani Corporations is being represented. I want you both to go as our spokespeople" He said.

You were super excited. You had gone to this conference once before and met amazing researchers and heard about amazing studies being done. Owen, on the other hand, was not amused.

"YOu want me to go to a science conference and listen to bunch of people talk?" Owen clarified.

"We'll do it" You said quickly.

Owen snapped his face towards you as Simon beamed.

"Great! A plane for you both leaves this Thursday. The conference is Friday to Sunday, and a plane will take you both back on Monday. I've arranged accommodations at the Hil-"

"I still have my place back there, so we don't need the ohtel" You said, super excited to be going home for a bit.

"Oh wonderful, i appreciate your enthusiasm Dr. Parker" Simon said happily.

"Thanks for this opportunity" You said standing up. Owen was still glaring at you in disbelief.

"So i don't get a say in this?" He snapped

"Nah, I've decided for us." You said making Simon chuckle.

"If you both will excuse me, I have a meeting" Simon said. You shook his hand before walked out.

"Are you out of your mind?" Owen snapped as you began walking out as well.

"Owen this is great. Its a chance for us to share what we've learned about the Raptors!" You exclaimed as you both walked outside to your car.

He groaned.

"We'll only be gone for the weekend, plus, I can show you around town" You said with a smile.

Thursday morning you and Owen landed at LAX.

"My mom is picking us up" YOu said as you both took your luggage and waited outside.

"I get to meet your mom? Oh my god, this is great!" He laughed as a black Mercedes G-Class pulled up.

"jULISSA!" Your mom squealed as she ran out to you, engulfing you in a tight hug.

You laughed and squeezed her back.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She said cupping your face in her hands. Her eyes shifted behind you to Owen, and her hands fell and a smile formed on her face.

"And who's this?" She asked, impressed.

"Mom, this is Owen Grady. He's a _co-worker_." You stressed as you could see the wheels turning in your mom's head a she shook his hand.

"Owen, this is my mom, Jacqueline" You introduced.

"I hope Jules hasn't scared you too much" She said to Owen as she opened the trunk for your guys' luggage.

"Barely, just barely" Owen said making her laugh as he put everything into the trunk. You hopped in the passenger's side as Owen jumped into the backseat.

"So Ms. Parker, you have to tell me everything about Julissa. What was she like as a kid?" Owen questioned. You shot him a death glare as your mom laughed.

"Julissa was the popular girl in school. She had all the boys at her feet" Your mom said making you sink into your seat.

"Mom!" You snapped as Owen laughed.

For the next hour, your mom told Owen multiple, embarrassing childhood stories. Owen couldn't stop laughing as you tried to melt into the seat.

As you pulled up to your loft complex, you quickly shut your mom down from telling Owen the story of your first kiss.

"We're here! Thanks Mom! I appreciate the ride!" You quickly said jumping out then opening up Owen's door to drag him out.

"Have a fun weekend!" She shouted as Owen grabbed the luggage.

"Love you! Bye!" You waved before she drove off.

"Your mom is amazing!" Owen said

"I hate you" You glared at him as you both walked into the lobby.

The doorman recognized you and you two chatted for a few minutes to catch up before he let you and Owen go up.

"I'm so confused right now. This is your place?" he asked while in the elevator.

"Yes, why?" You asked

"Because for the past 6 months you've been living on a lake" He said making you chuckle.

"I have a classy side" You said with a smirk as the doors opened to your loft.

You walked in and felt at home. Your sister was nice enough to check on the place once a week and have a cleaning lady come into clean it every so often.

"Welcome to casa Parker" You said

Owen looked around, genuinely impressed.

You showed Owen to the spare room and then he followed you into yours.

"Damn, i was expecting to see Hanson posters all over the walls" He joked, referring to a story your mom told him.

You punched him in the chest and he laughed.

"Grady go eff yourself" You snapped

"So what's the plan?" Owen asked looking at pictures of your family and friends.

"Well we've got all day today to do whatever. I was thinking maybe going to the pool for a bit" You said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Alright, get out so I can change" You said pushing him out.

"Damn, thought I could watch" He teased before you shut the door.

You changed into a black bikini with a white cover up. You tossed your hair into a messy bun and slipped on flip flops.

You walked out of your room and ran right into a shirtless Owen.

"Put a shirt on Grady" You muttered making him laugh.

"What is this too much for you" He said flexing his _very toned_ muscles. You scoffed and threw a towel and a bottle of sunscreen at him.

"Lets go" You said rolling your eyes.

You both made it to the rooftop pool. You laid your towel down on a pool chair and slathered sunscreen on your arms and legs while Owen tossed his flip flops to the side and jumped right in. No one else was at the pool but you two.

"You might want to put some sunscreen on!" You shouted, trying to hop away from the giant splash he made.

He bobbed back up and laughed. You shook your head and then peeled off your swim cover.

-OWENS POV-

Julissa pulled off her swim cover, and it was as if she were a model. Her body was perfectly toned and filled out her swimsuit. Owen couldn't help but stare. He rarely got to see Julissa's body since she wore loose fitted clothes.

He had to dive into the water to keep his mind off of her.

-JULISSA POV-

You got to the edge of the pool and watched as Owen swam underwater to the other side.

You jumped in and let the cold water engulf you.

You popped back up and smoothed out your hair and saw Owen staring at you. He held a different gaze, as if he were in a trance.

"Owen?" You questioned. He quickly looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh, where's that sunscreen?" He stammered. You laughed and pointed to the lounge chair. You watched him get out of the pool and towards the lounge chair. You swam to the edge where he was standing.

"Like what you see?" He teased, pretending to slather on sunscreen seductively.

You laughed and splashed water at him just as the doors to the pool entrance opened. In walked your sister with her 5 year old son.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" You exclaimed, excitingly. You rarely get to see your nephew since you traveled so much.

"We thought we'd stop by since you're in town for a short time" she said as you pulled yourself out of the pool with Owens help.

Your sister gave you a curious look as she noticed Owen.

"Skye, this is Owen. Owen this is my sister Skye and her son Jett" you introduced as he shook her hand.

"And you two are-"

"We work together" you quickly replied, knowing what your sister was thinking.

Jett pointed to the pool

"Wanna go swimming little man?"Owen asked Jett. Jett smiled at Owen and then looked to his mom shyly

"Can I?" He asked his mom sweetly.

"Of course! Let's get some sun screen on you first" she said putting him down.

"i can take him" Owen offered. Jett had a huge smile on his face and ran to Owen before even asking his mom. Both boys ran towards the pool and you watched Owen help Jett.

Suddenly your little crush on Owen got a whole lot bigger.

"If my ovaries are tingling then I know yours just exploded" your sister whispered.

"He's so good with him" you muttered watching him jump in the pool with Jett.

"So, are you guys more than _coworkers_?" Your sister asked

"No!". You shot down

"Nothing? How is this possible for you?" She asked laughing

"Trust me, I have no idea" you said as you both laid on the pool chairs.

You both watched Owen and Jett in the pool for 20min before they both got out. Jett ran up to you and crawled on top of you.

"Aunty Jules, Owen said you live in Jurassic world?" Jett questioned as owen dried himself off near the pool.

"I do buddy, I work there" you explained picking him off of you and sitting him next to you.

"Mommy, can we go?" Jett asked his mom.

She smiled at him "maybe soon" she said winking at him as Owen walked over.

"Thanks for keeping him company" you said to Owen as you got up and threw your cover up on.

"He's great!" Owen said to your sister who thanked him as well.

"I think we are going to head out for lunch. What are you doing tonight?" You asked Skye.

"Nothing as of now. I can drop Jett off at Mom's and can get us a table at SUR" Skye suggested

"Yeah, we can meet you there!" You said.

"Great! See you then!" She replied with a wave.

"It was nice to meet you, and you little man" Owen said high fiving Jett.

"Have fun you two" your sister sang out. You turned your head and secretly gave her the middle finger before Owen could notice.

"You got a cute nephew" Owen said as you guys got back into the loft.

"Thanks, I wish i got to see him more often" you sighed

"Bring them to the park sometime" Owen suggested as you handed him a bottle of water. You nodded and was about to walk away to change when Owen suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you right into him. Both arms stuck within his grasp

"What are you doing?" You gasped in shock

His green eyes pierced yours as his one hand held your lower back tight.

"I have something to tell you" he said quietly. The butterflies in your stomach we're going nuts. His face was so close to yours that you could feel his breath.

"What?" You asked, nervously

"I think.." he began, inching his face closer to yours. Your breath hitched.

"Your….SISTER IS HOT" he bursted into laughter, letting you go

You needed to take a few seconds to process what happened before you realized Owen was messing with you.

"You are the biggest asshole!$ you shouted punching him in the arm.

He pretended to be hurt, making you more angry, making him laugh harder.

You should have seen your face!" He laughed out.

"I'm going to kill you!' you screamed chasing him down the hall. You got lse enough to jump on his back. He carried you into his room and threw you on the bed and then pinned you underneath him with your hands above your head so you wouldn't be able to throw punches.

You both stared at each other, catching breathes.

Owen had a smirk on his face making you roll your eyes.

"Let go of me" you snapped as he realized how upset you were.

He got off and offered a hand to help you up but you ignored him, and pushed him out of the way to your room.

"Julissa, I'm just messing with you!" He shouted out

"Just get ready! I'm hungry and pissed." You shouted back peeling off your swimwear. You jumped into the shower and was out in 15 minutes so Owen could go in.

You changed into a pair of jean shorts, and a black hooded crop top that showed off your barely there abs. You tossed on your chucks and threw your long dark hair into a messy bun.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" You shouted at the bathroom door since Owen was in it.

You grabbed a black kate spade purse and your celine sunglasses and sat at your kitchen table flipping through social media. You heard the bathroom door open and then Owen came out in a _fitted_ white t-shirt, sunglasses hanging off the neck, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of nike shoes. He tossed on a baseball hat and sat across from you.

"Ready to go Ms. Hangry?" He teased. You put on your sunglasses and flipped him off before getting up and opening up the door to leave. He laughed and followed you out.

"Don't be mad!" Owen said as he got into the passenger's seat.

"You are such a tease and it's annoying!" You snapped back starting the jeep.

"Oh and you aren't?" He tossed back.

"Me? I never flirt" You said

He rolled his eyes.. "Okay" He said sarcastically.

"I'm over it. Let's just have a good lunch okay? Let me show you around town" You said exhaling and giving him a soft smile.

"I've been over it Dr. Parker" He said flashy his goofy smile. You shook your head and sped off.

"I'm also telling Skye you have a crush on her" You muttered.

"Don't you dare! I don't!" He exclaimed

"You said she's hot" You replied

"And I think you're hot too, but does that mean i have a crush on you?" He shot back.

You laughed off his comment, but it was like a dagger to your heart. _Damn, and i'm over here falling for this guy,_ you thought.

Owen felt bad for saying he didn't have a crush on Julissa. He in fact had the biggest crush on her, but realized their friendship still wasn't ready for the next level after she freaked out earlier.

"Do you?" You fired back giving him a quick glance. His cheeks had turned somewhat red, which you had never seen him blush before. It was cute.

"Do I what?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Have a crush on me? Come on, Grady, admit it" You teased.

"Nah, i don't got enough drinks in me right now" He said making you laugh.

"We can fix that tonight" You replied with a sly grin.

 **Thank you to the one person who left a review! This chapter is for you! I think I'm going to wait a bit, I like to get feedback. I want to know what you like, don't like, etc. This one is pretty lengthy so once I get feedback I'll update!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I took the advice left in the feedback! I hope it flows better. Let me know! :)**

"So, I want to know more about _you_ , Owen" I said before stuffing my mouth with a fork full of salad.

"What do you want to know?" He asked with a mouth full of cheeseburger.

I chewed, swallowed, then took a sip of my iced tea.

"I've known you for 6 months now and I still don't know anything about your childhood or where you are from. In less than a day you learned all about my childhood from my overtly talkative mother" I said making him chuckle.

We were both were sitting in an outdoor table at a local cafe, that allowed us both to see the bustling streets of downtown Hollywood.

"Well, this city and area is a far cry from my childhood. I grew up in the Mountain states. Bounced around from Utah to Colorado, and eventually stayed in Nevada until I joined the Navy" He said.

"Navy family?" i asked, wondering why he moved a lot.

"No, just my mom bounced from job to job to support us" He said with a shrug making me nod.

"I hope you don't think I'm some trust fund kid" i said making him laugh.

"Oh I totally do" He said with a smile.

"I'm a true Chicago, Caneryville, girl at heart. All of this is just my exterior. What you see back at my little bungalow in Isla Nublar is my interior. My heart. I like the fancy stuff here and there, but if it were up to me, I'd totally move to the mountainside of California. I love being surrounded by trees and ecosystems" i said

"Then why don't you? Or why didn't you?" He asked.

"My mom, sister, nephew, and brother are out here. When my brother and I were here, we all used to have dinner every Sunday night as a family before I started travelling" I said.

"So you enjoy living on the outskirts of the park?" He asked

"Oh yes! I'd die having to live with Claire's people in those executive suites, or in the employee dorms" I said making him laugh.

"Your brother enjoys the luxury" Owen said.

"Jakob loves it because he's not used to it. I'm sure he'll get over it quickly. Plus he's back on with Claire so ya know" I said

"They're dating, like together?" He asked surprised.

"Yep, hopefully it'll last longer than a month" I said making him laugh.

"Jules?" A voice shout out. We both turned our heads to the corner of the street. A young guy, salt and pepper hair, fit, and tall was walking towards the both of us. I recognized him.

"Oh my god! Justin!" I exclaimed getting up. He engulfed me in a massive bear hug that lifted my feet off the ground.

Justin was my friend _with benefits_. We two had known each other for years. Justin was an LA firefighter by day and an excellent bartender by night. We had met at the bar he works at years ago.

"When did you get into town?" He asked setting you down.

"Um, this morning! We're only here for the weekend. Justin this is Owen, Owen this is Justin" i introduced as Justin and Owen made eye contact. They shook hands.

"You guys work together?" Justin asked

"Something like that" Owen said with a smirk making you chuckle.

"Are you working at SUR tonight? Skye booked us a table" i said

"I am! I'll see you guys tonight then! First round of drinks will be on me!" He said happily.

"Thanks Justin, I'll see ya later" I said giving him a hug goodbye.. He shook Owens hand one more time before walking off.

I sat back down with a big smile on my face.

"Fuck buddy?" Owen asked making you choke on your iced tea. He laughed as you coughed out the tea to catch your breath.

"Jesus, Owen. And yes" I admitted, making him laugh harder.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"He looked at you like he knew what was under there" Owen said pointing to my busty chest. My cheeks flushed pink.

"You jealous or something?" I shot at him.

It was his turn to choke on his drink making me smirk

"Wanna bet, in 3 months time i can get you in my bungalow completely naked?" He said, completely serious.

"Are we really having this conversation?" I asked not sure if you should laugh or be surprised.

"Yeah, I bet 3 months" he said. Before taking the last bite of his burger.

"Yeah, well, I bet I can get you in my bed in the next 3 weeks" I countered making his eyes go wild

"I'm not that weak, are you sure you don't want to extend it? " He asked

"You've been dying to get in my pants. 3 weeks, you'll cave" I assured.

"If I win, you have to take me out on a fancy and _expensive_ dinner date" he said

"If I win, you're doing the raptor stool samples for the next 6 months" I said.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake which I did.

I took Owen hiking for a bit before coming back to the loft around 5pm. Both of us were exhausted.

I laid out on my giant couch and flipped the TV on.

"We have to be at SUR at 8, so if you wanna nap or whatever do it now" I said to Owen before he disappeared into the bathroom. He came back out and sat on the couch. He lifted my extended legs and then plopped them back down on his thighs.

"Finally got to see your whole tattoo today" he said pointing to my exposed rib cage.

"Oh yeah, it hurt but is worth it. It's Darwin's tree of life. I got it while in college" I explained turning to the side so he could see it

He was about to say something but an advertisement for Jurassic world came on the TV and it caught both of your guys' attention. The advertisement mentioned a new attraction by the winter of 2015 That was 6 months from now.

"Are they breeding a new species?" I asked Owen.

"First time I'm hearing and seeing this" he shrugged.

It gave you an uneasy feeling but you shrugged it off and closed your eyes.

Two hours later Owen was shaking your shoulders to wake you up.

"Rise and shine drool face, it's 7" he said. He was already dressed in dark wash jeans and grey Henley. I got up and stretched. Owen couldn't help but stare at julissa's bare stomach. He suddenly wasn't sure if he was able to keep his bet going.

"I'll be ready in half an hour" I said before going to your room to change. I threw on a mesh bodysuit that showed off my busty chest in a Lacy bra. And a black pencil skirt that hit at the knees. I put some beachy waves into your hair and did a smokey eye with a nude lip. I put on a pair of black heeled booties and walked out. Owen was going through his phone but stopped and stared at you with his mouth open. I smirked.

"I might just win that bet" I warned walking to the door

.

"Keep trying, but I will admit, you look damn sexy" he said, making me blush. I smiled and thanked him.

"Let's go before your jaw actually hits the ground" I said as you both walked out.

SUR was busy but the hostess led you to a table where Skye was at. She was sipping on a vodka soda when she saw you approaching.

"15 minutes late, no big deal" she said sarcastically as she hugged me.

"LA traffic" i shrugged as she greeted Owen.

"Severide is bartending" Skye said, referring to Justin by his last name. I turned around to see him behind the bar with a few women ogling him.

I smiled and shook my head.

"you seem to not like him?" Owen asked Skye.

"Did you meet him?" She asked

"We ran into him during lunch yesterday" I explained.

"Well to answer your question, I don't like him" Skye admitted making me roll my eyes

"Explain, I want to know why" Owen asked loving that it was making me uncomfortable.

"It's either him chasing Julissa or Julissa chasing after him. I don't know why you can't just find a nice man and stick to him" Skye said to me

"Maybe I don't" I replied back

"Yeah, why can't you find a nice guy?" Owen asked sarcastically pointing to himself

"Oh my God Owen, get over yourself" i said, annoyed as Skye and Owen laughed as the waitress came over.

"Hi, compliments of the bartender" she said placing a bucket off ice that held an expensive bottle of champagne.

 _Dammit, Justin_. I thought, turning around. He gazed at me with his sexy grey eyes. I waved and mouthed a thank you.

"So now you have to sleep with him tonight" Owen joked making Skye laugh.

The conversation flowed for the next three hours along with many drinks. Owen was slightly red in the face, and I was definitely feeling it after multiple Jack and cokes.

Skye left at 10, needing to relieve the babysitter since her husband was out of town.

"It's just me and you kid" I slightly slurred tapping Owens nose.

He leaned in close, pushed my hair behind my ear and whispered "I think your boyfriend is jealous"

I giggled and looked back to see Justin looking pissed in my direction.

"He's got a temper, Grady. So watch it" I explained softly pushing Owen away

"If I can handle blue, I can handle him" Owen said

"Oh, I miss her!" I exclaimed as the waitress brought another Jack and Coke and instead of Owens regular Budweiser. She placed a pink martini in front of him

"I definitely did not order that" Owen said

"Compliments of the bartender" she said, giving him sorry eyes.

I laughed in disbelief of Justin's attitude. I took the martini and eyes Justin. I chugged the drink as he watched then flipped him off.

"Careful, Dr. Parker, I heard he's got a temper" Owen laughed. I shrugged and chugged the jack and Coke against Owens protest.

"Slow it down there" he said amused.

"Lets get out of here" I said.

Owen graciously paid the tab and helped my drunk self up.

"I hate wearing these shoes" I muttered, wobbling outside.

"Julissa, wait" Justin called out.

"Oh, here we go" I heard Owen mutter under his breath. I had to grip Owen's forearm as we both turned around to face Justin.

"Hey, let me take you home? I'm about to finish my shift" Just said reaching out to grab my free hand.

"She's fine bro, I got her" Owen intervened, pulling me closer to him.

I noticed the sudden change in Justin's body language. He was about to blow off.

"Justin! It's fine! I have to go home now, I have to be at work in the morning" I somehow managed to get out, while stepping in front of Owen.

"Whatever Julissa. You come back into town with a new guy, and just act like I'm nothing now" he replied dramatically.

"Oh my god Justin. Grow a pair of balls, you and I are _friends_ " I reminded, getting upset.

"And you two?" He questioned.

"Mind your own business" Owen snapped.

"Boys! Stop!. Justin go back inside before you lose your job and Owen, go get the damn car!" I snapped.

They both glared at each other one more time before going separate ways. I signed and leaned up against a light pole, waiting for Owen to pull the car up front.

The drive back to the loft was silent until we got inside.

"Owen, i'm really sorry" I said, pulling my booties off.

"It's my fault. I got aggressive when I shouldn't have" He said

With my booties off, I was a solid foot shorter than him.

"Come on, we have a long day ahead tomorrow" He sighed, gently pushing me towards the bathroom.

I cleaned off my makeup, washed my face, and brushed my teeth before letting Owen into use the bathroom.

In my room, I relaxed in a pair of booty shorts and an over-sized t-shirt. The moment i laid down, my eyes shut and sleep came pretty fast.

 **Leave feedback please!**


	9. Chapter Eight

The entire saturday was spent at the conference. I met some people from InGen, whom Owen was not pleased to see. Around 6pm, we got back to the loft, exhausted.

"I miss the island" Owen said plopping on the couch

"Our flight is tomorrow morning. I'm going to pack and maybe we can just order in tonight" I suggested.

"Yes, please, I think i'm done going out" He yawned.

We finished packing by 7, and I ordered in Thai food which arrived within half an hour. Owen sat on the couch in sweatpants and a fitted t-shirt.

"Pop a squat Dr. Parker" Owen said, patting the spot next to him. He had all the thai food on the coffee table.

"What are we watching?" I asked sitting next to him while grabbing some pad thai.

"The sandlot" He said with a smile. I laughed and leaned back. His arm were resting on the top of the couch so, naturally you leaned back into him and his arm came around your shoulder.

We ate watching the movie, laughing here and there. It felt normal and comfortable.

At 6am on the dot, I jolted awake. I was on the couch laying with Owen. He was peacefully sleeping with an arm wrapped around my waist. For a moment, I contemplated actually getting up. I sighed realizing that I left the thai food out all night. I slowly and gently got up and out of Owen's grasp. He shifted, but was still asleep. I smiled and picked up the left over food and tossed it in the garbage. I cleaned up and took the trash outside and when I came back in Owen was up, stretching on the couch.

"Rise and shine" I sang as I prepared some coffee in the Keurig

He groaned and stretched some more.

"What time is our flight?" He asked

"9am, so we gotta be out of here in the next 45 minutes" I explained. He nodded and got upt ot use the bathroom.

By the time was out, a fresh cup of coffee was ready for him, so you went to the bathroom to get ready.

By 7, your mom honked her horn outside.

"Let's go Owen!" I shouted from the front door.

He hurried over with his luggage. 6 hours on a plane and one ferry over to the island, we were back on Isla Nublar by 8pm.

"Feels so good to be back"! Owen shouted as the company car dropped both of you off in between our bungalows.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the paddock" I said

"Yes! Hey, thank you for letting me stay at your place" He said with his handsome smile.

"Sure, anytime!" I said before walking towards my bungalow.

"The bet is still on!" He shouted making you laugh.

The next morning you got to the paddock before Owen.

"How was the trip?" Barry asked

"Good, I got to meet some people from InGen" I replied making Barry shake his head.

"Those people getting under my skin" He said

"Yeah, I noticed that with Owen too" I responded.

"They don't see these animals as living creatures" Barry explained.

"There was one guy, Hoskins, who gave me a bad feeling" I recalled

Barry rolled his eyes.

"He's the head guy, the worst" Barry said as he lead me to the gate bars. I heard the girls chirpring, making my day better.

I whistled and called out for all four girls. Immediately they poked their head out of the bushes and slowly walked over to me. They were cautious. I hadn't seen them in 3 days.

"Missed me?" You called out as Blue screeched.

"Hey! I don't like that attitude!" I snapped back at her. She stopped and turned her head, studying you.

"It's me, Blue" I said stepping closer to the bar.

"Dr. Parker, don't get too close" Barry warned.

For the past 6 months, Owen always snapped at me when I got to close to the bars. He was afraid the girls would claw at me.

"I'm fine, and Owen's not here yet" I said calmly, keeping my eyes on Blue. She stepped closer to the bars as her sisters followed behind her.

"That's it. Good girl!" I cooed stepping close enough where my arm extended could reach the bars.

Blue brought her snout up against the bar to sniff my hand. Her warm breaths were somewhat comforting.

"See, did you miss me?" I cooed again, stepping once more closer. This time I rested my palm against her snout. She growled at first but then calmed down. I smiled. Blue stepped back and then communicated with her sisters.

 _Yes! She's telling them to come over!_ I thought as the girls stepped forward so I could also pet them.

"You're something else, Dr. Parker. Even Owen doesn't like getting that close" Barry called out.

"Maybe I'm just the bigger Alpha" I smirked as the girls chirped.

"HEY! JULISSA, GET BACK!" Owen shouted out of nowhere. It made me jump, causing the girls to panic and I did the one thing Owen told me not to do. I turned my back to the cage to see where he was shouting from.

"GET AWAY FROM THE CAGE!" Owen yelled running to me, but in that same second, Delta's reached through the bars and clawed at my back scraping my back. I screamed in sheer fear and pain as Barry grabbed me and threw me towards Owen. The girls were screeching and suddenly Blue began attacking Delta.

I fell into Owen's arms in shock.

"Blue! HEY BLUE! GET IN LINE!" Owen shouted at her holding onto to me, and gently letting me sit on the floor.

Barry ran over and quickly switched spots with Owen, so Owen could get the girls back in line and into their pen.

"Come on, let's go into the office" Barry whispered gently helping me up and walking me towards Owen's office. My back began to sting. Delta;s claw marks tore through my thin t-shirt and scraped my lower back. It could have been much deeper, much worse.

Barry rummaged through a first aid kit, while calling in for a medic. I sighed as I carefully peeled off the t-shirt, leaving you in your sports bra. Thankfully Delta's claw made a superficial scrape. There was still blood, but no stitches were needed. You stood up as Barry brought over some medication and gauze.

The door slammed open and Owen stood there, sweaty and pissed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Owen yelled making you flinch.

"Owen, it's my fault. I should have not let her" Barry tried to help.

"No! You know how dangerous they are!" Owen snapped, getting in my face. He was genuinely angry.

"I was fine until YOU came" I shouted, blaming him. With the shock of Delta's attack, the pain, and anger, tears began welling up in your eyes. Barry left to wait for the medic to arrive.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not get so close!" He shouted.

"Again Owen, I knew what I was doing! They were perfectly fine, listening to me, until you scared them!" I shouted back pushing owen away from me. But that movement made my wound sting making me double over. Owen quickly grabbed me and gently had me sit. He sighed as he looked at the wound.

"Jules, it could have been worse" He said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping he didn't see. But he did.

"I'm sorry Owen" I muttered.

He sighed again and gently pulled you into an embrace.

"No I'm sorry. I freaked out" He apologized. I exhaled into his shoulder. He smelled of pine, and wood.

The door opened and he quickly let me go as the medic came in. She cleaned the wound and dressed it. Owen gave me an extra shirt he had in his office.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home?" He asked as you both stepped out of the office.

"I'm fine Owen, plus I need to show the girls I'm still in charge" I said confidently. He smiled and you followed him to the paddock and up onto the cross walk.

Owen whistled and Barry released the raptors. They screeched and chirped as they ran. Everyone but Delta ran out.

"She feels guilty" I noted. I quickly transcribed some notes as Owen called all the girls attention. They lined up except for Delta.

"Delta!" I shouted, using the clicker. Blue began communicating, calling out for her sister.

Delta slowly walked over, keeping her eyes down.

"Eyes up Delta!" Owen shouted. She refused. Blue began to snarl at her.

"Blue! Keep your eyes up!" You snapped and she did. Delta slowly brought her eyes up to me.

"There we go!" You chimed at her even though Blue disapproved.

"Blue keep it in!" Owen snapped.

We fed the girls mice before conducting some more exercise routines. Some worked, some didn't. Blue was still showing hostility to Delta.

I sat on the ground typing away on my laptop the behavior changes I noticed after Delta swiped me. My phone buzzed, alerting me, I had to check on the T-Rex paddock. I shut my laptop closed and stuffed it into my backpack.

"Owen, I'll see you at Margaritaville tonight!" I shouted walking towards my Jeep.

"Hey, be careful! Text me when you're done!" He shouted from the crosswalk. I gave him a thumbs up and headed to finish the rest of my work day.

Around 6pm, I got to the bar and sat down. I immediately ordered a margarita and flipped through my phone. I was lost in all the texts i was responding to that I didn't notice someone sitting next to me.

I looked up and smiled.

"Jake!" I exclaimed giving him a hug. His hands fell on my back, making me squirm.

"What's wrong?" He asked with scrunched eyebrows.

I sighed and lift the shirt.

His eyes went wide.

"What happened?" He exclaimed as the waitress placed a margarita in front of him.

"Delta swiped me" I admitted, feeling embarrassed as i put my shirt back down.

Jakob stared at me with a bewildered look.

"How? Where was Owen? Barry?" He asked

"It was my fault. I turned my back to the cage for a second, and I was too close to the bars" I said

He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't tell mom. You'll give her a heart attack" He said.

"I'm fine. How's it going with Claire?" I asked before taking a sip.

"Good, she's been stressed lately. Something about a new asset" He muttered.

"A new dinosaur? Owen and I saw some ad on TV for that. What is it? They are breeding a species?" I asked

"I don't know! I work in finance. I'm not into the whole science lab thing" He argued. I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to ask Claire next time I saw her.

Owen walked in and Jakob waved him over. THey shook hands and Owen sat on my other side.

"How's your back?" He asked gently touching it.

"It stings, but it's fine" I said.

"Has anything deadly ever happened with your raptors?" Jake asked Owen.

"No, not yet at least. Knock on wood, nothing does" He said as a waitress placed a margarita in front of Owen.

 **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK**


	10. Chapter Nine

It was a Sunday night, and you were still buzzed from drinking all day. In the morning you were at the beach with Owen, Claire and Jakob, and in the afternoon you were sipping on margaritas with a few co workers. It was 8pm, and the sun was setting. You sat on a beach chair overlooking the lake in front of your bungalow.

You grabbed a cold beer and popped it open.

"Still going at it?" Owen shouted from his bungalow. I lifted my beer and he jogged over.

He placed a beach chair next to you and grabbed a beer.

"Cheers" I said tapping my beer with his.

Sitting in silence, you gazed out into the sunset.

Within half an hour, you were fast asleep.

Owen laughed and set his beer down. He lifted Julissa out of her chair carefully and carried her back into her bungalow.

I felt my body being carried, when I shot my eyes open. I was pressed up against Owen's chest as he carried me inside my bungalow.

"Owen, you can put me down" I mumbled, tired.

"I didn't want you falling asleep outside" He said as he gently set me on my feet. I was still leaning against him.

I looked up at him and cupped one side of his face with my palm.

"Thanks for taking care of me" I said softly.

Owen was going to say a smart ass comment but chose to appreciate the sweet moment and smiled.

Something inside my body pushed me to make move. I stood on my toes and leaned in and placed a short kiss on his lips.

Owens breath hitched. This was the moment he had been waiting for in the past 8 months.

Instinctively, Owen wrapped his arms around Julissa and pulled her in tighter. The kiss deepened, and became frenzied.

I pulled him into the bedroom and tugged at his shirt. The kiss broke only for a second for Owen to take his shirt off. My hands roamed from his hair to his chiseled chest.

Clothes began flying off and Owen and Julissa found the bed. It was what they had been fighting, but caved in. Love was made throughout the night. They couldn't get enough of each other.

\--NEXT MORNING--

Rolling over in bed, I hit a soft yet sturdy body. My eyes fluttered open to see Owen sleeping next to me, half naked. My eyes went wide as I realized I was naked. Owen rolled over and his hands tightened around my waist. Still lightly snoring, i studied his face. A small smile formed on my face, remembering last night's activities. I trailed my fingers across his forearm and heard him stir.

That's when I remembered.

The bet.

A bigger smile formed. A smile of pride.

I fucking won! I thought tapping Owens cheek to wake him up.

His eyes fluttered open and the green in his eyes focused on your body. His eyes went wide as memories flooded his brain. His eyes went up to my eyes and saw my devious smile.

"Well, good morning" he said slightly confused.

"Good morning" i said sitting up, wrapping the sheets around my body.

He leaned back, arms supporting his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked

"I won" I said simply. He looked confused

"Get ready, you have 6 months of collecting raptor stool samples" I laughed getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

Owen still didn't remember until you heard him yell while you were turning the shower on.

"ARE YOU YOU KIDDING ME?" He exclaimed coming into the bathroom. I laughed, dropped the sheets, and got in the shower.

"I got you in my bed within 3 weeks" I called out over the water.

He poked his head in, flipped you off.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" I teased. He got in the shower with you and things got steamy again.

"So, what now?" He asked as you lead him out the front door.

"We're good" I said, not wanting to complicate things. I was nervous to take the actual relationship a step further.

"Let me take you out to dinner?" He suggested.

I sighed and began to open the driver's side door, but he slammed it shut. .

"Julissa, you're driving me crazy. You have been since you moved out here" he confessed.

"Owen, I don't want to ruin our friendship" I said softly.

"So don't by letting me take you out to dinner" he said

He gave you a small and hopeful smile. He was so handsome.

"Okay" I caved with a smile. His smile grew and he pulled me in for a hug and another kiss.

"We need to get to work before people start speculation" I said breaking the kiss..

"You do know people have already assumed we've been together since your first week here," he said opening the door for me before getting on in the other side.

"True" I said putting on my sunglasses. We sped off to the raptor paddock.

Over the course of the next month, the relationship with Owen grew stronger. Everyone one at this point knew that we were an item.

It was hard to keep hands off of each other.

Around November a bad stomach bug and flu got me for two weeks. Owen pleaded for me to see the doctor but I know the bug would ride out. And it somewhat did.

Owen knocked on the bedroom door before walking in.

"Good morning" I said groggily. I refused to let him stay over in case I was contagious.

"Brought you breakfast. You said you felt better last night?" He asked

"Yeah I didn't throw up, no fever, and I'm feeling a bit stronger" I said before gingerly sipping the hot tea he brought.

I scarfed down breakfast before jumping in the shower to get dressed. I changed into a pair of skinny grey cargo pants that were cut out at the knee, a long sleeve black crop top, and black biker boots. I put my long hair into a high messy ponytail and walked out with Owen with my backpack and sunglasses on.

"Seems like the raptors have been anxious since you've been out" Owen said, driving, as you read through Barry's reports.

"Blue has been acting out?" I said reading the notes on her behavior.

"First few days without you she was fine. She testing authority now" Owen said. I nodded and scribbled some thoughts down.

"Ugh. I'm so bloated" I groaned noticing how the pants fit a little more tighter than before. I had gained a few pounds over the past two weeks. Nothing crazy, but gained.

"I actually think you look great" Owen said flashing his handsome smile. You smiled back as he finally drove into the raptor area.

"Dr. Parker? Is that you?" Barry exclaimed

"I'm back!" I sang as he came over for a light hug.

"Thanks for doing the reports" I said to him and he nodded.

"Ready?" Owen asked as a young men brought him a bucket of mice.

"Yes! I'm still dying to see them" I said following him up to the crosswalk.

"Release the pig, then on my count of three release the girls" Owen instructed Barry. The pig squealed and ran across the paddock. My eyes darted towards the rustling trees and bushes. They were hunting. They ran out to the center where I could see them clearly. They hadn't noticed me or Owen since they were intently looking for the pig. The pig made it back into it's cage through the little getaway door.

"HEY!" Owen shouted holding his hand out, with his other hand, he clicked the clicker. "Eyes on me!" He shouted. They a looked up at him and eyes land on me. The moment they landed on me, they began chirping and ran around.

I smiled and felt at home.

"Back in line" I commanded using my clicker.

The girls got back in their spots and looked between myself and Owen and began screeching, blue's attention went back for the pig, making her sisters lose attention.

"Blue! blue! Hey, blue! Watch it!" Owen commanded clicking the clicker until she focused

"Charlie! Eyes up!" I commanded as before she could wander off. She screeched at me.

"Don't give me that shit" I snapped at her.

"Delta,lock it up" Owen shouted, using his clicker. I was surprised,this was the first time all four girls locked attention at myself and Owen .

"Good, and we're moving!" I said, with the clicks. Owen followed me lead as i walked down the cross walk. The girls followed underneath. I was estatic. They never followed before.

We stopped by the bucket of mice Owen had put down earlier.

"Hold!" I shouted with multiple clicks.

"Good, that's good. That's damn good. " Owen said with a calm tone as he used the clicker. Blue's eyes locked on mine. She was agitated trying to be patient.

"Charlie! Good job" I shouted tossing her a mouse. She jumped and ate it in one bite. I tossed one for Delta and echo, and Owen saved the biggest one for Blue since she was the beta.

"Hold!" I shouted and all the girls stopped moving.

"Eyes up!" Owen continued. They locked eyes with both of us.

"And go!' I exclaimed and all four girls ran off around the paddock.

A bunch of cheering and clapping erupted from the side cat walks.

Barry came down happy and congratulated both of us for finally getting the girls to follow multiple commands.

" First day back, not too shabby" Owen said to me flashing his smile.

"Owen! Dr. Parker!" A voice i despised suddenly called out.

I turned to see Hoskins coming up. My stomach turned and began to feel sour. He was bad news.

 **Hopefully you could tell we're getting into the movie now. thoughts?**


	11. Chapter Ten

"damn, you guys got them eating out of your hands" Hoskins exclaimed, approaching all three of us

"You came in on a good.day, it's not usually happy ending" Owen said, shaking his hand.

"Is That why you're not sending in your reports?" He asked me, shaking my hand.

"We've been busy" Barry replied, sourly

"Too busy to cash in your paychecks" Hoskins jokes

"Uh, what do you need buddy?" Owen said

"A field test" he said making me roll my eyes.

"You can handle this" I muttered at Owen, walking down the opposite way of the catwalk to observe the girls.

I kept an ear and eye on the conversation between Hoskins and Owen.

Blue looked up at me then to Hoskins, her eyes darted back and she let out a low growl.

"Same feeling blue, same" I said softly.

I suddenly heard the sound of pig squeals and scrunched my eyebrows.

No one was instructed to let a pig out. I thought. I looked down to see the girls sniffing and looking around. The squeals got louder and suddenly I saw a little piglet run across the paddock.

Before I could even react the new kid came running down the crosswalk with an extended catcher screaming that the pig was loose. He hung the catcher down and my eyes went wild, I jogged over there.

"HEY! PULL THAT UP!" I tried, knowing the girls are waiting down below. Before he could, Charlie came out of nowhere and dragged the catcher causing the kid to fly over the railing.

Without thinking, and out of instinct, I reached out and grabbed his legs, but his weight took me over the railing as well.

Owens heart froze. He watched his girlfriend fly over the railing and land hard on her back with the raptors surrounding her.

The impact of the ground made me lose my breath. I Shut my eyes in pain, but opened them up a second later, realizing I was in the raptor pit. Before I could react all four girls were slowly surrounding me. Tapping their toes for intimidation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the kid lying on the ground, starting to wake up.

"Blue, stop" I said as calm as I could, slowly sitting and and scooting backwards.

Blue screeched at her sisters. They stopped but Blue kept coming forward. She was sniffing me as I trembled. "Blue, it's me" I said calmly as her face was a just foot from mine.

She turned her head and cawed out to her sisters, Delta screeched and tried to lunge for me but Blue stopped her. Blue communicated to her sisters and they locked eyes with the kid who was now sitting up.

The began surrounding him.

"Owen!" I yelled and heard the gate open. A bunch of armed men ran up on the catwalk, pointing their tranquilizers at the girls.

"No hold your fire, hold your fire!" I yelled as I got to my feet. Owen ran in, putting himself in between the girls and the new kid.

I ran behind the now frozen in fear kid, and began dragging him towards Barry.

"Hold your fire. Put 12 amps in these animals and they'll never trust me again" Owen said as I stood by Barry, watching as Owen tried to move backwards. My stomach was now twisting. I was ready to upchuck my breakfast.

I watched as Owen gently but firmly told the girls to stay where they were through their screeching.

"Close the gate" Owen said

"Are you crazy?!" Barry explained

"Trust me, close the gate" Owen said again.

"Close the gate!" The new kid yelled. Barry looked at me and I nodded. He mumbled a curse word and hit the button.

Owen slowly backed up and at the last second rolled out before the girls could jump him. They ever up hitting themselves on the closed gate.

Barry and I ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" I frantically asked as Barry helped him to his feet.

"Me? Are you okay? How's your back? Did you hit your head?" He fired off concerning questions.

"I'm-i'm fine. Blue actually saved my life…" I came to realizing out loud.

"Hey, you must be the new kid" Owen said, as I turned around. He was still on the ground, in shock.

"You ever wonder why there was an opening?" I popped up. The kid swallowed in fear.

"Hey, just never turn your back to them" Owen advised.

That's when the wave of nausea hit.

"I gotta go!" I quipped, covering my mouth and running towards the office.

But I couldn't make it. The running made my stomach even worse. I stopped halfway, fell on my knees and threw up.

"Julissa! Damn it!" Owen yelled running to me.

He rubbed my back as i tried to catch my breath. My head was spinning.

"You need to get checked out. You probably had a small concussion" Owen said with concern.

Intried shaking my head but he summoned Barry over and the next thing you know, Owen was carrying you into Barry's truck.

"You better call me once the doctors clear you" Owen demanded. I nodded and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Owen watched as Barry took the love of his life to the medics.

He shook his head and wiped the sweat off from his face. He turned towards the paddock to see Hoskins smirking.

Feeling anger, fear, and adrenaline, Owen had to really convince himself to not punch the guy in the face.

I was stuck in a waiting room for 3bhours before actually seeing the doctor. They suggested I get a CT scan, which Barry pretty much pushed me into doing. After an hour of the scan, I sat on the examining table, waiting for the doctor and results. A soft knock came at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Dr. Parker I have good news for you, well I mean I guess depends on how you take it" the doctor said rolling his chair to sit across from me.

I looked at him confused

"You don't have a concussion" he said looking at your chart

"Well then that is great news" I said happily, jumping off of the table.

"Wait, Julissa, there's more" he said with a more serious time and stood up.

My smile dropped.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently

"You're about 7 weeks pregnant" he said.

Time froze.

"I'm what?" I asked, in disbelief

"Almost 2 months pregnant" he clarified.

One hand went to your stomach while your other gripped the side of the table.

"Here's a card for a great OBGYN. I'll leave you for some time to process. Good luck, Dr. Parker" he said before leaving.

 _Now it all makes sense. The flu wasn't a flu. How could I have not known?_ Thoughts raced as I picked up the card.

 _What am I going to tell Owen?_ I thought as a walked out.

 **thank you bambiexox for the reviews!!!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

I quickly shoved the card in my back pocket as I walked out to the waiting room where Barry was.

"Owen's blowing up my phone" Barry said

"Same" I sighed showing him.

"How did it go?" He asked

"Good, no concussion" I explained shortly.

He drove me back to Owen's bungalow and the entire 20min drive you sat with anxiety.

 _Do i tell him? How do I tell him?_

As you got out of the car, you realized Claire's Mercedes was parked out front. They were in a semi heated conversation. Owen looked like he had just cracked smart ass comment and Claire looked extra annoyed.

"Hey how are you doing?" Owen exclaimed, running past Claire to me.

"I'm fine! Totally fine, all clear!" I lied straight through my teeth, pushing past Owen towards Claire. She was dressed in a white skirt, purple top and white jacket. Very pristine with her hair super straight.

"Claire, what's going on?" I asked

"Perfect, you are needed too!" Claire said

I looked to Owen.

"She wants us to check out the safety features for a paddock they built for a new asset they created" Owen said sourly.

"Asset? _You created?_ " I asked Claire, dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not about to hear a lecture from you too. I need both of you asap, at the request of Mr. Masrani" She said coming down the stairs of Owen's bungalow.

She walked past you and stopped at Owen.

"You may want to change your shirt. They are very sensitive to _smell_ " She said before walking to her car.

I laughed as Owen rolled his eyes.

"I'll be waiting in my car!" She called out.

"Come on, get changed" I urged Owen as he followed me in side.

"What did the doctor say?" Owen asked again once inside his bungalow.

"He said I'm going to be a bit sore, but it's just a reaction from shock and stress" I lied again.

"So you're okay?" He asked

"Yes Owen!" I exclaimed as he changed into a navy blue shirt and brown leather vest.

The entire 25 minute car ride Claire kept talking about Jakob and how he was so good for her. Jakob had taken a week off to go home and visit mom. Owen had zoned out of the _girl talk_ and to be honest, I had too. My mind was all over my situation.

 _Is he even ready to be a father? Does he want to be one?_

Claire pulled up to a large and tall paddock and we followed her up the stairs and into the the viewing area.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few months to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt that genetic modification would bring up the wow factor" Claire explained.

"That's never a good idea" I muttered

"They're dinosaurs. Isn't that wow enough?" Owen added

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again" Claire said back

I laughed at the name.

"The indominus rex?" Owen also laughed.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a 5 year old trying to pronounce Archaeornithomimus" Claire snapped

"You should hear you say it" I laughed as she let both of us into the viewing area

One wall was completely glass, and you looked out into the paddock. An uneasy feeling came over me.

"What's this thing made off?" Owen asked

"The base genome is that of a T. Rex. The rest is classified…"She said

"You made a dinosaur, but don't know what it's made out of?" I asked, shocked.

"The lab sends us finished assets and we show them to the public...can we drop a steer please?" Claire explained

The security guy nodded and pushed a button.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked

"All its life" Claire said as you got as close as you could to the glass.

"It's never seen anything outside of this?" He asked

"We can't exactly walk it" Claire said with a smirk.

"And you feed it with that?" Owen asked pointing to the crane lowering the steer.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked annoyed.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." I explained.

"The raptors were born in captivity" Claire fired back

"With siblings. They learn social skills, and I imprint on them when they were born. There is trust" Owen explained

"The only relationship this animal has ever had is with that crane. At least she knows it means food" I said pointing to the crane.

"So i guess she needs friends, we should schedule play dates that sort of thing?" Claire said sarcastically as Owen walked over to the corner to get another view.

I rolled my eyes.

"Probably not a good idea, Claire" I muttered.

She tapped on the glass impatiently.

"Where is it?" She muttered.

"Is it in the basement? Or downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room" Owen joked making me laugh.

Claire shook her head and walked past you to the tracking system.

"She was just here, we were just here" I heard her say. She pushed a few buttons and all of a sudden a few warning sounds went off. Claire and I looked at the screens to see it say _No thermal signatures detected_.

My stomach dropped.

"Claire, where is she?" I whispered and I heard Owen say "Oh shit" behind me.

"This doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened for weeks" The security guard said.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Owen called out. Claire and I turned around and walked ot Owen.

Out in the paddock, it looked like she clawed her way up the wall.

"Are you thinking?" Claire mumbled. She looked from you to Owen.

"Oh god...she has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room" Claire said hurrying towards the door.

"Let's go check it out?" I suggested to Owen.

The security guard got up and lead both of you into the paddock with another worker.

You guys stood in front of the claw marks.

"Those are huge Owen" I said, that uneasy feeling coming over again. I turned around. I felt like i was being watched.

There was so much greenery.

"The wall is 40 feet high. You guys really think she could have climbed out?" The security gaurd asked

"Depends" Owen said

"On what?" He replied

"On what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab" I responded facing the wall again.

Suddenly the guards radio was trying to patch through, but it was coming through static. Your heart began to sink. Something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" The guard said into his radio.

" _IT'S IN THE CAGE. IT'S IN THERE WITH YOU!"_ a female voice exclaimed.

"Go!" Owen yelled and all four of us ran towards the forest.

That's when you heard bushes and bark cracking and moving.

"Oh shit!" I screamed realizing she was right in front of you guys.

She was a fierce, monstrous creature. She barely had dinosaur features, and I was frozen in fear. Owen grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the main doors.

The poor worker was too slow and she grabbed him. I heard him scream and the crunch of his body. This made me run faster, and past Owen as adrenaline kicked in. The guard had gone through the doors and the doors began close.

"Run!" I screamed hoping Owen was behind me. I heard him say oh shit as we both slid through the doors before it could close. Owen grabbed me and pulled me under a crane vehicle.

She bursted through the barely closed doors and her footsteps were thunderous. I had to try to control my intense breathing. If there was one thing you knew, animals could smell fear. Her sense of smell had to be great.

We watched as she crouched behind the car the guard was hiding in front of. The poor bastard didn't have a chance. Owen had an arm over me and held my shaking body tight.

She flipped the vehicle and chomped down on the guard. I had to stifle in a scream as we both laid on our back. Owen pulled out his knife and cut the gas line and sprayed gasoline all over us, to mask our scent.

I closed my eyes and prayed as I felt her footsteps near. Owen held my hand squeezed it tight as she came right next to the vehicle we were hiding underneath.

I dared not open my eyes but felt her breath near. It reeked of blood and carcass. My stomach turned and i felt a wave of nausea.

We stayed like that, hidden and silent, for another 5 minutes until the sound and pressure of her footsteps were no longer viable.

We rolled out and I immediately threw up. Owen was visibly shaken up as he rubbed my back.

"We have to find Claire" I managed to say

"Let's go" He said running to a car.

I guzzled down two bottles of water that were in the car as we drove down to control.

"This is bad Owen. There's an unpredictable _thing_ out of containment and there's families at the park!" I exclaimed.

"I need to know what they used, what is that thing?" He said in shock and anger.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

 **What do you guys think so far? Leave a review for faster updates!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

I tried calling Claire on the way to the control center, but she was ignoring my calls.

"Text Barry, tell him we have a code 19" Owen instructed and I did so, knowing that meant there was an asset out containment.

Owen and I got to control and ignored security personnel as we made our way up to to the control room. The elevator doors opened and we both walked in.

"I need to see a badge" The security guard demanded but we ignored him and walked towards Claire.

"Ma'am, Sir, i need to see a ba-"

"What the hell happened out there, Claire!?" I snapped, getting angry

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" Owen yelled, as the security guard tried to hold him back, but Owen pushed him aside in anger.

"It must have been some sort of technical malfunction" Claire tried to smooth over.

"Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!" I exclaimed

"Dr. Parker, we are talking about an animal here" Claire said, her condescending tone making me more angry.

"A highly intelligent animal" Owen snapped.

"400 meters to the beacon" The female control assistant said.

We all looked up the monitors.

ACU was out.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" I asked

"We have trillions of dollars in that asset. We can't just kill it" Masrani finally spoke up.

"Those men are going to die" I warned him

300 meters to the beacon

"You need to call this mission off right now!" Owen snapped

"They're right on top of it!" Larry, the control room tech said

"Call it off, RIGHT NOW!" Owen yelled

"You are not in control here!" Claire yelled back.

Tension in the room was high as we watched ACU pick up a piece of her skin.

"What is that?" Masrani asked

"That's her tracking device, she clawed it out" Owen said in awe.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked.

"She remembered where they put it in" I said, completely in awe of her intelligence.

That's when it all went down hill.

Over the radio, an ACU guard yelled that it could camouflage and the attack happened. One by one, ACU was going dead.

I turned back and looked at Claire. She had panic nad regret in her eyes.

"Evacuate the island" Owen said

"We'd never re-open" Claire said sadly

"You raised a genetically modified dinosaur, raised in isolation. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She doesn't even know what she is! She will kill everything that moves." I explained

"You think she's contemplating her existence?" Masrani questioned.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out" Owen snapped

"Can't asset containment use live ammunition in an emergency situation?" I asked pointing at the monitors.

"You have an M1-34 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen agreed

"We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of war zone" Claire snapped back

"You already have" Owen snapped

"Mr. Grady, Dr. Parker, if you're not going to help there's no reason for you both to be in here" Claire said as calm as she could. Owen, pissed off, smashed Larry's dinosaur collection to the floor before walking off.

"Claire, trust me when I say, she's going to destroy everything in this park if you don't act now" I warned before following after Owen.

I stopped by Masrani.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur" I whispered before hurrying into the elevator with Owen.

"We need to get to the lab. I need to talk to Dr. Wu" I said to Owen.

He sighed and looked at me and wiped some dirt from my face. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He pulled me into a hug and I held him tight.

"I love you" He whispered.

My breath hitched and the words just naturally flowed out of my mouth.

"I love you too" I said back before giving him a sweet kiss.

Should I tell him now? I wondered

But the elevator doors opened and he hurried out pulling me along.

Getting to the lab was a hassle. Part of the lab was visible to tourists, so walking through the crowds knowing there was a killing machine on it's way was super stressful. A security guard wouldn't let us into the lab without a badge, and Owen started to argue with him while I looked for another way to get in.

"Julissa! I heard a panicked voice shout. I turned around to see Claire.

"Claire, you have to let me i-"

"I need your help! Where's Owen?!" She said with panic ,cutting me off. I looked at her confused as Owen walked over.

"What's going on?" I asked. She was genuinely scared.

"My nephews, they're out in the valley, please, if anything happens to them" she said her breathing heavy from worry.

"How old are they?" Owen asked

"uh-uhm the older one he is like high school aged and the younger one he's under a few years um-"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" I cut off her stammering.

She sighed and felt bad.

"Come on, let's go to the valley" I said to Owen. He looked concerned at first but nodded.

We stopped at the armory where Owen picked up a rifle and I strapped a Glock to my thigh.

Jumping into a Mercedes G class, we drove through the valley. Claire sat in the back trying to get Zach on the phone.

As we drove in the open field, I saw something in the distance.

"Owen, stop the car" I said. He stopped and looked out and his breath hitched as well

"Stay in the car, Claire" Owen instructed as him and I got out.

Out in the field was a Brachiosaurus, slumped and moaning in pain.

It's entire body was clawed, by the I. Rex.

I bent down by her face and gently soothed her. She was dying.

"We have to stop it" I whispered to Owen as he looked sadly at the Brachiosaurus. Claire emerged, shocked and saddened. It finally clicked with her that this was an animal that had feelings, dying, because of choices that were made

I stood up, not wanting see it's last breath and walked towards the edge of the hill. That sight was worse, and made me fall to my knees as a few tears fell. My heart broke. Owen and Claire walked over and Claire gasped.

Across the field we're 5 more dead Brachiosauruses.

"It didn't eat them" Owen said

"She's killing for sport" I concluded, getting up.

"We gotta go. She's ahead of us, we need to keep moving" Owen said as we all got back in the car. Owen drove into the jungle and stopped when the crushed gyrosphere appeared.

"Oh shit" I mumbled, getting out. I examined the mess as Owen pulled out a tooth. Claire was freaking out about Zach's broken phone.

"Claire they made it out" I said hoping it would bring comfort, showing them two sets of footprints. I began following them with both Owen and Claire following. It eventually lead us to a waterfall.

"Oh my God, they jumped" Claire said.

"Brave kids" Owen muttered as my eyes fell on the giant I. Rex footprint.

"ZACH! GRAY" Claire began shouting. I cringed and ran up to her

"Sh, sh, shhh!" Owen shushed her.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals!" Claire snapped

"Listen, those kids are still alive! Be we won't be if you continue to scream like that!" I warned Claire

"So you guys can like track their scent, their footprints??" Claire asked

"I was with the Navy not the Navajo!" Owen fired back

"Then what do we do??" She exclaimed

"Go back to control. We need eyes in this jungle" I explained. She argued about wanting to stay to help for a few more minutes but eventually got back in the car and left

"Alright, let's go find then" I said to Owen

"Shouldn't be too bad, just like taking a stroll through the woods" he said

"65 million years ago" I added as we headed back into the jungle

Running downhill, I followed behind Owen. It was humid, and the air was thick.

I heard what sounded like an old car engine about a half a mile away. I grabbed Owens arm and pulled him in that direction

What we stumbled upon made my.jaw drop.

It was a garage attached to the old park.

"They were here" Owen said noting the freshly driven ground and a sweatshirt left.

"That road goes all the way back to the park" I said

"how did they even get one of these things started?" Owen asked trying to turn on the old Jeep.

I dug around some stuff and was in awe of old pieces left behind.

I lifted up some jumper cables and Owen went to pop open the hood of the Jeep, but before he could heavy footsteps sounded off, causing the ceiling to drop some debris.

I let out a small shrill before running to hide in front of the Jeep with Owen. It was definitely the I. Rex.

Owen realized he left his gun against the door and leaned over to see it. He quickly turned back once her feet were visible. He turned to look at me and put his finger to his lips for me to remain silent. I nodded, squeezed as tight as I could to him and closed my eyes.

Her large snout tried pushing the car to see if we were there. I squeezed Owen's arm, holding in a terrified scream.

It went silent all of a sudden. Owen leaned around and grabbed his rifle.

There was more silence. We looked at each other in assurance that she must have left.

I let out the breath I was holding and Owen did the same, but just when we thought we could relax, the ceiling came crashing down with her powerful Jaws. I screamed, and ran inside the old facility. Owen followed close behind. He passed me up and waited outside for me with an outstretched hand but i kept running.

"No time for chivalry. Run Owen!" I screamed like a psycho.

He ran as the I. Rex busted through. We kept running back into the jungle. Not wanting to look back, I ran with fire in my lungs.

I heard the sound of a helicopter and the I. Rex's roar fading.

I stopped to catch my breath as Owen did too.

A wave a nausea hit. I threw up again.

"We gotta get back. The kids had to have made it" Owen said, rubbing my back.

"I have to call Claire" I said dialing through to control on my cell phone.

"Larry we found the Indominus. South of the gyrosphere valley between the old park and the aviary" I said after Larry said hello

I heard a shuffle and a fight for the phone between Claire and Larry.

"Are you following the dinosaur?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yes, the boys should be heading towards the park. But listen, you need to get ACU out here now. Real guns this time" i said, out of breath still.

"Acu is airborne. They took the helicopter" Claire said

"Who's flying it?" I asked, remembering the sound you heard.

"Masrani!" Claire said as the sound of the chopper grew loud again. I shoved my phone in my pocket as Owen began jogging towards the sound. I followed him to a clearing that overlooked the aviary.

"I see her!" I exclaimed putting down where the I. Rex was running through the trees towards the aviary.

"They need to shoot now. She's trying to let the birds loose on them" Owen muttered

We watched in horror as she did what Owen had predicted. Simon Masrani was no more as the chopper bursted into flames in the now broken aviary.

I didn't even realize Owen began running back towards the trees until he screamed.

"Julissa! Hurry up!" He yelled. I snapped out of my sorrow for Masrani's lost and realized that the pterodactyls and dimorphodons were coming towards us.

I ran as fast as I could towards Owen and we both ran into the jungle. At one point Owen threw me down on the ground to avoid the dinosaurs from picking us up off the ground. I looked up to see all the birds flying towards the direction of the park where the guests were.

We ran as fast as we could back to the park. All hell in the park was about to break.

 **feedback means more chapter updates!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Don't forget to leave feedback**

As we entered the park through a side dirt road, people were running every which way. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Claire, where are you?" I answered, slightly out of breath.

"I've spotted the boys at the west gate, I'm on my way to get them" She said

"Okay, stay with them when you find them. Don't go anywhere! We'll be right there" I assured

"Hey, get on!" Owen yelled and I turned to see him on a four wheeler. I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I ran over to him and jumped on the back.

"Go to the west gate! Claire said she spotted the boys there!" I shouted over the noise of people screaming. I held on tight to his body as he sped off.

Once we got near the west gate we hopped off as ACU began deploying units with liquid tranquilizers.

I locked my glocks to my thigh holsters and grabbed a tranquilizer as Owen did and followed ACU to the main street. The birds were flying over head picking people up, and even stabbing people.

Once on the main street we met with Claire.

"Where are the boys?" I shouted as i fired the tranquilizers at the birds. Each shot was a perfect hit.

"They should be here!" She replied jumping on a table for a higher view. I covered her as she scanned the road, screaming for the boys.

I heard them in the distance calling for Claire.

I saw them and began shooting at the birds following behind them, but then heard Owen yell in pain. As Claire ran towards the boys, I looked over to see a dimorphodon on top of Owen trying to chomp on his face.

Adrenaline was pumping through my body and panic hit me as I automatically smacked the bird with the back of my gun. It let out a whimper of pain and I fired 5 shots at it. Owen rolled it off of himself and looked up at me in surprise and thankfulness.

I let my hand out of him and he grabbed it as I helped him up. In that moment he was standing over me and pulled me into him.

 _I love him and he loves me. Why am I so afraid?_

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed without thinking, tears coming down my face.

His eyes slightly bugged out, then a smiled came across his face, all within a matter of seconds. He immediately pulled me in for a deep kiss while chaos surrounded us.

I pulled away to catch my breath.

"I love you and we can do this" He whispered, wiping my tear. I nodded but had no time to respond

"Julissa! Owen! Let's go!" Claire yelled from down the street. She was embracing the two boys, who were looking at Owen and I like they saw a ghost.

Owen and I led them as we made our way back to control. Claire got on the phone with Larry.

"Larry I'm on my way back to you" I heard her say.

A few helicopters went over head and you saw InGen plastered on the side of them.

"What do you mean he wants to use the raptors?" Claire asked into her phone. Owen and I looked at each other and then to the helicopters.

 _Damn, Hoskins!_

"Son of a bitch!" Owen snapped

"You shouldn't say bitch" The little one, Gray muttered as we turned to hear banging from the doors that kept the public away from the employee lot we were in.

"Take the kids and take them somewhere safe" I said to Claire realizing a stampede of people and dinosaurs were about to burst through.

But it was too late. The doors bursted open. I pulled Owen and the kids towards the Benz behind us and reversed into an alleyway to let the rush through.

"This does not feel safe!" Zach exclaimed as we watched hundreds of people rush by

"Can we stay with you?" Gray pleaded.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live" Claire assured.

"No, no! Them!" Gray explained pointing at Owen and I.

I couldn't help but smirk as Zach agreed.

Once the rush went down I hit the gas and drove as fast as I could to the raptor paddock. We had to stop Hoskins.

"Stay in the car" Owen ordered Claire and the boys as we stepped out. Owen at a quicker pace and I saw a fist forming as we walked towards Hoskins.

"The mother hen has finally arrived!" Hoskins said with a proud grin but before he could get any more out Owen punched him so hard in the face doubled back and grabbed his jaw.

His team began walking up to us.

"Get the hell away from here and stay away from my animals" Owen said in anger.

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch" I snapped.

"Oh jesus, how many more people have to die before this mission makes sense to you guys?" He snapped back.

"This is not a mission. This is a field test!" Barry exclaimed, walking up.

"This is an InGen situation now. There are going to be cruise ships that will show up at first light and everyone is getting off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives, no better yet, how your animals saved lives" Hoskins yelled.

Owen looked conflicted from Barry to me.

"They've never been out of containment" Barry said

"And they'll be seeing a lot of this for the _first_ time" I added, not sure if it was the best idea.

"It's crazy!" Barry said as Hoskins shook his head.

"Let's move it out!" He yelled at his men.

I heard the distinct shrill of the girls' voice.

"This is happening with or without you!" Hoskins said. He began to walk away.

"If we have no choice its better that you lead the pack. You are the alpha" I said to Owen.

"She's right Owen. If you want any chance of survival for the girls, you had to lead them" Barry encouraged.

The next few minutes Owen was debriefing Hoskin's men on how to approach and attack the I. Rex once the Raptors have herded her. He pleaded that they not shoot the girls.

I walked over towards the girls as they were in harnesses with the tracking device over one of their eyes. They were agitated and scared.

I was cooing and calming down delta, then echo, and charlie, while Owen focused on Blue.

"Owen! Dr. Parker" I heard Gray's young voice call out. We turned around to see him and his brothers on the other side of the bars.

"Are they safe?" He asked.

"No, no where near safe" I said

"What are their names?" Zach asked

"Well, we have Charlie, Echo, Delta, and this pretty girl here is Blue. Blue is the beta" I explained gently stroking Blue and she cooed.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked

"You're looking at him kid" Owen replied with a small smile making me smile.

While Claire pulled the boys to the side to find a safe spot for them, I began double checking my guns.

"Julissa, you're staying with Claire and the boys" He said.

"No, I'm not" I said, knowing this was going to happen.

"I can't handle you being out there" He said turning me around to face him.

"I will be fine. I've been find since this shit show started" I said clicking my gun together.

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I love you and I-I can't-what if something happens to the both of you?" He whispered stepping closer to me. I looked up at him and realized he was worried about the baby.

"I love you too. I'm not leaving your side. We'll be fine" I assured softly as I rested his hand on my slightly raised belly. His clammy hands were comforting against my skin.

He was about to protest but Barry called us both as Hoskins began to call his mean for action.

"Stay close to me and don't do anything stupid" He said sternly. I gave him a salute and we both ran towards Hoskin's men.

Owen walked to the girls and had each one sniff the I. Rex's tracking implant.

Getting into position, Owen lead the group on his bike. Behind him, Barry and I flanked him on four wheelers. I was on his right and Barry on the left. The Ingen men followed behind. Owen looked back at me and I nodded. He looked up at the new kid and nodded. THe kid pushed a button and the doors for the raptors opened. The girls took off towards the jungle and we followed behind closely.

After about five miles in the girls began slowing down.

"Owen they are slowing down"! I yelled.

"They got something!" Owen said into his voice transmitter.

The girls came to an opening and stopped. Owen stopped his bike and put his hand up to signal for everyone else to stop and get ready.

I jumped off my four wheeler and pulled out my guns.

I took position next to Owen as we propped up against an old fallen tree. We watched the girls look around.

That's when branches began snapping. The I. Rex appeared and I lost my breath for a second.

 _This is bad. This is going to be bad._ I thought and i released the safety off of my guns.

And I was right. The girls began communicating with the I. Rex. I lowered my guns in shock and looked at Barry and he was just as in shock.

"Something's wrong. They are communicating" I whispered to Owen.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of" Owen said

"Why?" Barry asked.

"That thing is part raptor" I finished for Owen.

All four girls suddenly turned around and locked their target on Owen.

"Oh shit" I muttered.

I heard Hoskins yell for his men to light it up over an intercom and one of the men yelled "Engage" and immediately shots were being fired.

I shot at the I. Rex, but she and the raptors ran away.

Someone fired a m14 at her and she fell to the ground as trees caught on fire.

We stopped and stood up to see the damage, but she got up and ran. We fired more rounds until she disappeared.

"Watch your six! Raptors got a new alpha!" Owen shouted as we moved forward. I stayed near Owen as we slowly made our way forward.

But the girls were sneaky. They were jumping out and attacking each of Hoskin's men.

Owen and I stopped as we heard branches. Suddenly Echo's head popped up. I lowered my guns as Owen did as she tilted her head, recognizing us.

It was too late though, an M14 was shot at her and exploded, causing us to be thrown back and incinerated Echo.

Owen grabbed me and propped me up against him and we looked towards Echo. She was no more and for the first time you saw pure sadness in Owen's eyes. His hands were trembling as he realized he just lost one of his prized babies.

"We have to keep moving, Owen" I said softly but with urgency, pulling him up.

I felt a sudden cramp in my lower stomach and hid my pain from Owen as we ran. I jumped on the back of bike. We were about to go, but heard Barry screaming. I looked over and saw Blue digging into a log, trying to get Barry.

Owen revved his engine and I whistled to get her attention. She saw us and lunged towards us, leaving Barry alone.

She followed us but we out ran her.

Getting back on the main dirt road, we wound up behind the truck Claire and the boys were in. The boys shouted in excitement as they saw us and we pulled next to Claire.

"We have to get indoors! Follow us!" I yelled at Claire. She nodded as we sped up.

We got to the main part of the park and ran inside towards the control room. Passing the lab we stopped.

"They evacuated the lab" Claire said softly. We went in towards the back that was blocked off from the public. Inside were mutated creatures on on computers were mutated dinosaurs. Some ingen men came in and took eggs.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey" Hoskins said, appearing.

"Where's Henry?" I asked

"Dr. Wu works for us now." Hoskins said

"That's not a real dinosaur" Gray piped up pointing to a monstrous creature on the computer.

"No, it aint kid, but somebody has to make sure this company has a future. Imagine that one, a fraction of its size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see millions of years of evolution, what did we learn, _Dr. Parker_? Nature is the gi-"

Hoskin's rant was cut off by delta's screech. She came out of nowhere from behind us.

"Oh shit!" Hoskins yelled as Owen and I pushed Claire and the boys back.

Delta had Hoskins as a target. He tried cooing her and bargaining with her. But she wasn't having it. He stretched his hand out, thinking if Owen could do it that he could.

But Delta knew better. She chomped down on his arm and he screamed a blood curdling scream as she ripped him to shreds. I pushed the boys towards the exit.

"Go!" I screamed

We ran down the glass hallways but stopped when Delta ran through the glass. Claire shrieked and we began running the other way as Delta tried to regain her footing.

She chased us through the indoor park and we ran outside and down the stairs, but were met and trapped by blue, charlie, and delta.

They herded us. My heart dropped as the girls began their intimidation techniques.

 **FEEDBACK!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The three raptors had everyone surrounded. My heart was pounding as I looked at Delta. My eyes pleading that she remembered who I was.

They began hissing.

"That's how it is huh?" Owen said to Blue. He slowly put his gun down to show her that he meant no harm. She still had the tracking eyepiece on.

Owen reached out to Blue and she tried to scare Owen, but he didn't flitch.

"Easy girl" He whispered, gently taking off the eyepiece.

She cooed a bit making me and Owen smile.

"That's it" He said as he slowly took a step back.

But out of nowhere the I. Rex appeared, roaring. Her footsteps were thunderous.

She began communicating with the three raptors. Blue looked back at Owen and let out a small nod. She was back on our side. Blue turned around and let out a roar to the I. Rex, rebelling against her.

The I. Rex let out an angry roar and used her one arm to whip Blue across the road. I watched in horror as Blue went flying and hit against the corner of a store.

Owen began pushing us backwards as the other two raptors began rebelling against the I. Rex. I realized they were ready to fight out. I let out a whistle and both girls darted and jumped towards the I. Rex.

"Run!" I screamed as the I. Rex became occupied by the two raptors. While Owen, Claire and the two boys darted to the right, I ran to the left where Blue was on the ground.

Owen stopped halfway.

"Julissa!" He yelled

"Just go! I have to get her!" I screamed back. He couldn't make it back to me without getting in between the fight with the I. Rex and raptors. He struggled internally but had ot go with Claire and the boys.

I pulled Blue back against a wall for more coverage and she let out a whimper of pain.

"Come on Blue!" I whispered gently feeling her legs and ribs for anything broken. She was in and out of consciousness.

I heard Owen fired a few shots. I peered around the corner, and unholstered a gun. I began shooting as well, making suring I wasn't aiming at the raptors.

I saw Claire run past the dinosaurs towards the paddocks.

 _Where the hell is she going?_ I thought

I peered back at the dinosaurs just in time to see Charlie being thrown into an open grill and being completely incinerated. My heart dropped and pain hit my heart. The I. Rex chomped down on Delta, throwing her, and killing her.

Tears were streaming down my face and i looked back at Blue she started to blink. I crouched beside her and stroked her face gently.

"Come on girl, get up" I said softly to her as the I. Rex roared.

I peered around the corner to see her trying to attack Owen and the boys.

I jumped out from the corner and began firing shots at her to distract her. She peeled away from the boys and glared at me.

 _Oh fuck._

She let out a monstrous roar, but before she could charge at me, Claire came running with a flare and hot behind her was the T. Rex.

Claire tossed the flare at the I. Rex and Rexy followed attacking the I. Rex.

I couldn't help but stare at the two giant carnivores going at it.

"Julissa! Run!" Owen yelled. I snapped out of my daze and ran towards Claire. She was hiding behind a giant rock. The boys ran over as well and we hid, watching the madness unfold. The I. Rex was beating Rexy. She had her down on the ground with a claw around her head. The I. Rex was about to end Rexy, but out of nowhere I heard Blue's calls.

Goosebumps ran over my body as I saw Blue charging towards the I. Rex, giving the T. Rex time to get up and get footing.

"We gotta go!" I said to everyone. We ran through the shops as the three dinosaurs fought.

The T. Rex threw the I. Rex against the ocean barriers. The I. Rex was weak at this point.

Before she could attack Rexy or Blue, the Mosasaurus jumped out of the water and dragged the I. Rex down, drowning her.

It suddenly became quiet. We watched the T. Rex and Blue stare at each other. The T. Rex decided to spare Blue's life and walked away towards the jungle.

Blue turned around and looked at Owen and I.

We took a few steps forward hoping, she would come to us. But she looked towards the jungle and then to us.

She made her choice.

She ran towards the jungle and I saw Owen's shoulders fall. I gently held his hand as we walked towards the middle of the now torn apart park street.

The entire park was demolished and the sun was creeping up. We got the kids to a ferry and rode with them to Costa Rica.

I fell asleep, leaning against Owen, his arm wrapped around me until we boarded off the ferry. Claire found a cot with the boys and had a medic check them. We found Barry and he offered me a blanket as I sat down, exhausted.

The cramps were getting worse, but I hid them from Owen.

"We need to get you checked out as soon as we get back to the states" He said

I nodded as he sat down next to me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder. We watched as the boys were reunited with their parents.

"Probably stick together...for survival" He said making me smile.

We caught a flight back to Los Angeles. Still in dirty clothes, we walked through the terminal to see Jakob, Skye, and my mom waiting.

I let go of Owen's hand and ran towards them, tears coming down again. I hugged each person tightly as Owen approached. My mom pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for bringing her home" I heard my mom whisper to Owen as I held onto Jakob.

"Come on, let's get you guys home, cleaned up, and I'm sure you are hungry" Skye said.

The next few days involved a lot of rest. Owen stayed at my mom's with me for a few days. We had a doctor's appointment to check on the pregnancy. The doctor confirmed that I had finished your first trimester and had six months left. Due to the trauma at the park, the doctor ordered more bed rest.

However, the next two months involved Claire, Owen and I going to federal court here and there to testify against InGen. During that time, my uncle, Ian Malcolm invited me to be a co-writer for a new book he was writing about Jurassic Park's past to the current situation. Through the lawsuit against InGen, employees and the visitors that were at the park ended up with a settlement. Owen and I decided to use that money to buy a house on the mountainside of California. During my 7th month of pregnancy the book and my research was released with high praise.

"You're almost 8 months pregnant and you're going to travel around the states for a book tour?" Owen snapped as you waddled over to a seat in the kitchen of our little cabin.

"Owen, i'm tired of being at home! You're lucky! You get to go to work every day!" I snapped back. Owen worked for a local police department as their K9 trainer.

"That's the whole point of bed rest!" He said angirly.

For the past few months, our relationship started to get rocky. We would butt heads more than the norm. He refused to go to LA with you to visit your mom and wanted to sell the cabin to move into a trailer home to travel.

"Well it's not your decision to make" I huffed

"That's _our_ baby! _Our_ decision" He said

"Oh really? Then why did you put up our cabin for sale?! When was it _our_ decision to want to move into a van and give up a stable roof over our head especially with a baby on the way!" I yelled getting up.

"You _knew_ this cabin was a temporary thing. You could have said something before we bought it" He snapped back.

I rolled my eyes in anger.

"I'm going to pack. I'll just be gone for two weeks and we're just traveling around California for now. After the baby we're touring other states" I said before waddling away to pack.

I heard Owen curse and the door slam. I closed my eyes and sighed. The pregnancy was rough, and our relationship just wasn't getting better.

2 months later I was in LA at my moms getting ready to go to the hospital. I had decided to spend my last month of pregnancy at my mom's to be closer to the hospital and because Owen sold the cabin and bought a trailer home to travel in. Owen refused to come due to his hatred for the city life.

"Did you call Owen?" I asked my mom for the 100th time as I got in her car.

"Skye called him and he's on his way, we have to go!" She said.

My water had broke and contractions were starting to get intense. At the hospital the pain was getting worse. Owen got there in time and stayed with me. Though we had our fights, it was all pushed aside for this moment. The birth was tough. It lasted 34 hours, but ended with a beautiful baby girl. For the first time in a long time I saw pride and pure love in Owen's eyes when he laid eyes on his daughter.

 _Winter Blue Grady_

She was beautiful. She had emerald green eyes and dark hair.

Bringing her home to my mom's and having Owen finally with you was nice. We were a little family.

 **We are going to fast forward a bit so the next chapter will be two years after Winter's birth.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**FYI: EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD**

"mommy! I want daddy!" Winter cried in the backseat.

"We're going to see him soon!" I said to her.

Owen and I had ended up separating after a year of loving together in LA. Owen tried to convince me to move with him into his trailer and travel, but I thought it was nonsense to take winter away from all her family.

He resided in his trailer about 3 hours into the mountainside of California. I would drop winter off to stay with him Thursday to Sunday and I had her Sunday to Wednesday.

It was difficult for everyone. You were still in love with him but struggled with communication. After giving birth to winter i had postpartum depression and Owen had a hard time connecting with me. I pushed him away and he slowly stepped back.

Pulling into an open field, Owen was outside fixing his bike. I suddenly had deja Vu from the first night I met him. I felt teary eyed remembering that memory.

Winters squeal of seeing Owen snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly wiped my tears. I got out of the car and then took Winter out. She wiggled out of my hands and ran into the hands of her father's. He laughed and spun her around before placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

My heart felt somewhat warm.

I pulled out her duffel bag and walked over.

"Winter, think I should give mommy a kiss?" He asked she smiled and nodded.

I smiled at her and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Hi Owen" I said softly as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Stay with us" he tried.

I put my sunglasses on so he wouldn't see my internal struggle. I looked at the trailer.

"I have to get back. I have a conference to present at tomorrow with Ian" I said. He huffed.

"Winter loves it here. She gets to be outside, we visit waterfalls, go hiking, she knows how to fish! Tell me what two year old knows how to do that?" He said as he put her down so she could walk around.

"And what do we do when she needs to go to school? Move from town to town, school to school because you can't commit to settling down somewhere?" I snapped back quietly.

He sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you" he said

"Then you need to choose. Either be with us, come back to LA or live in my van. I'm tired of dropping her off like this. She needs more stable structure" I said.

"I need to choose? You've already chosen that a year ago!" He exclaimed watching Winter play in a sandbox he built for her.

"Owen last year was hard on me and you weren't there when I needed you" I reminded

"Are you serious? You want to fight about this again? I tried to be there for you. YOU never would open up to me. I tried everything to get you to show me some emotion. " He shot back.

"And then you stopped!" I snapped back.

"How much can I take too, Julissa? I miss you! I miss the woman, the fierce woman who I fell in love with 3 years ago" he confessed as a few tears fell down my cheek. He reached out and wiped the tears and kept his hands cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his. I missed him too, but my heart had been so cold from the postpartum that it was hard to open up again.

"I have to go back" I said softly taking his hand off my face.

He studied me and I felt self conscious.

"Drive safe. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I managed to get out. I looked at winter and walked over to her.

"Mommy is going, I'll see you in 3 sleeps" I said gently to her, kneeling to place a kiss on her head.

"Noo! Mommy stay!" She whined.

"i love you girly" I said hugging her tight.

"Winter, come look at some new bait I got" Owen said, to distract her from my departure. It worked. I watched as she ran to him.

I slowly backed away got in my car and drove. The entire drive back I cried.

Owen brought her back Sunday afternoon. He said that he was going to be traveling to Utah for a bit and wanted me and winter to come. I refused, not wanting to love in a trailer.

It was a hard, long conversation. It ended with him saying goodbye, and a harder goodbye with Winter. She didn't understand she wasn't going to see her father for a long time.

That long time was a long time indeed. Owen moved around in Utah, but tried to FaceTime Winter everyday. However that slowly began to stop. An ultimate decision was made. It was heartbreaking but we decided to go separate ways. The decision was more on my end because I couldn't bear missing Owen.

While all this was going on, Claire and Jakob got engaged and co founded the dinosaur protection group in San Fran. Jakob tried to get me involved, but I kept refusing, wanting to steer clear of controversy. All you knew was that the volcano on the island became active and they were predicting an extinction.

A few times Dr. Ian Malcolm and I went in front of the US Senate to testify that the extinction should occur as it did millions of years ago. But that's as far as i went in that controversy.

It was early September, I had just dropped Winter off at a pre-school. I then proceeded to grab a coffee at the nearby Starbucks and to finish up writing a new research article. I sat down in my usual spot and began typing away. Suddenly a figure sat across from me. It was Claire.

I looked at her confused.

"Morning Julissa" she said with a smile.

"Hi Claire" I said back closing my laptop.

"I need my help" she said.

I sighed.

"Claire, I'm not-i can't join-"

"It's not about the organization. It's about Blue" she said. My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I asked

"Blue is alive" Claire said.

"What are you getting at Claire?" I snapped starting to get angry that she was bringing up old painful memories.

" Lockwood estates contacted me and they want to save the dinosaurs. They have a sanctuary island that they can move the animals to" she explained. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

"And what has it to do with me?" I asked

"I need you. Blue trusts you. She'll smell us a mile and and a half away and we'll never get her. The island is going to blow up, don't you care for her?" Claire pleaded.

"I can't get involved again. Look at all the shit that's happened since" I mumbled.

Claire sighed.

"Blue saved our lives 3 years ago, and we can't just leave her, stranded. She has feelings. I know you know that and I know you love her. You named Winter after her" Claire said softly.

I looked out the window. Claire was right.

"So this is just an extraction op? No games?" I asked.

"I just need you to get Blue" she said.

I thought about it and I could see Claire holding her breath.

"I'll do it,but I can't guarantee I can get her. I'm not her alpha" I said, thinking about Owen.

"That's where I need you too" She said with a painful smile.

I looked at her realizing she wants Owen on board too.

"Good luck finding him" I muttered

"We did. He's back in California. On the outskirts of the redwoods, in Orick" she said passing me a note with coordinates.

My eyes went wide.

"We haven't spoken in almost a year Claire and you want me to convince him to go on an extraction op to an island that nearly killed us?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes" she said simply.

"You go!" I said pushing the note back to her.

She sighed.

"You and Owen are meant to be. Stop being a stubborn bitch. You both have a kid. Grow up and forgive each other" she snapped. I looked at her shocked.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her braveness.

"He's angry with me" I confessed.

"I know you miss him. And he misses you. Go get him" she said pushing the note back to me.

"At least do it for Blue" she added as she got up.

"The plan to the island leaves tomorrow morning. I hope to see at least both of you." she said before walking out.

I sighed and opened up my computer. I had a folder with pictures of Blue, Owen, Barry, and fun times at the paddock.

I decided to push my pride aside and drive 4 hours up to find Owen. On the way I called Claire and Jakob to let them know. Jakob was staying back to keep the organization running so he volunteered to pick up and watch Winter. I drive home quickly and packed. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a white v neck, and brown ankle boots. I felt a little anxious to see Owen. I let my long hair down with beachy waves and did natural looking makeup. I drove to Orick and followed the coordinates. I ended up pulling into an open field with a view of the redwoods. My heart was pounding as I saw Owen on a ladder building the infrastructure to what looked like a cabin. His trusty trailer was on the side. He was singing to himself as i quietly approached him.

"Hey Owen!" I said a bit loudly. But he didn't stop or hear.

"Owen!!" I shouted again.

"Oh boy" I heard him mumble as he slung the hammer he was using into his tool.belt. he turned and looked at me. My breath hitched. He looked so rugged, so handsome.

It had been a year since he saw Julissa. He missed her but he was also bitter. He missed Winter even more. When he laid eyes on Julissa his heart jumped. She was beautiful and he realized how much he missed her.

"Back for more huh?" Owen asked

"Can I buy you a beer?" I asked. Definitely needed liquid courage.

"Did you bring some or do we have to go somewhere?" He asked with a smirk. I tried to hide a smile that was forming.

"I'll wait in the car" I said. I watched as he got off of his ladder, run into his trailer and then emerge from it 5 minutes later a bit cleaned up. He hurried over and got in the passengers side.

"There is a lock bar down this road, in about a mile" said and it stayed silent until we got to the bar.

We got inside and sat at a booth. We ordered beer.

"So how's it been since I left?" He asked.

"Wait since you left?" I questioned.

'yeah, I left you" he said with a straight face. I couldn't help but laugh.

He just started at me as I laughed.

"Seriously, I can't believe you think you left me" I got out after laughing.

"let's replay that conversation from a year and a half ago you said wanna go ahead and live in your van like a bum Owen and I said okay" he simply said.

"So how is that you leaving me?" I asked

"Because I left. I. Left. You." He said.

"You left because, I told you to" I corrected

"And I left. Because you didn't want to live in a van on the side of a road, remember?" He mocked

"I did not say that! I said I didn't want to live, mind you with our baby daughter, in a van!" I explained.

"She loves the outdoors" Owen said.

"You are so stubborn" I said.

"Well look at you know, selling a best selling book" he said.

"At least I tried to move on, Owen. You can't just run away from everything" I said back to him

"So what, you're dating an accountant now? Insurance actuary" he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at my beer. I hadn't move on from him.

"your skin looks nice" he said, making me look at him slightly blushing at the compliment.

"Is he a dermatologist?"Owen asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Owen, sto-"

"Does he check for moles, how about that little one you have hidden right behind your left ear" he said. I shook my head.

"Stop, this is not why we are here" I said

"Yeah I know. Claire called me. Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What can go wrong. " He said.

"I'm going" I said.

His mood changed and suddenly got serious.

"Don't!" He snapped

"I don't have a choice" I sighed

"Of course you have a choice!" Owen replied

"I can't sit around knowing these animals, animals we worked with are about to die" I said

"And here I thought you were for mass extinction" he replied taking a sip of beer.

"Blue is alive" I stated. Owen nearly choked on his beer.

"Jesus Christ, Julissa" he coughed.

"You raised her Owen, for God sake, we named our kid after her! You spent years of your life working with her. You're just going to let her die? " I said.

He looked conflicted for a moment.

"Well yeah" he said

"Come on, you're a better man you think you are" I said softly.

"You should write fortune cookies"he said sarcastically but with a straight face.

I sighed.

"Forget it, Owen. There's a charter flight leaving tomorrow morning. You're on the manifest. I just wanted to let you know" I sighed tossing a few bucks on the table for our beers. He grabbed my hand before I could leave and the touch was electric. Like the first time we had met.

"Stay with me tonight. Stay with me and I'll come" he offered.

I looked into his green eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes. I sighed and nodded.

Getting back to the trailer, I walked in a memories rushed back. He had all the pictures I had sent him of Winter on a wall and I looked at them..

"I miss her" Owen said, leaning against the counter.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears. My back was facing him and I wiped my eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry" he said softly, turning me around.

"It's my fault Owen. My fault" I cried as he pulled me into his chest.

"We just messed up that's all." He said resting his chin on my head.

"She misses you so bad" I admitted as he rubbed my back

We stayed like that for a few more minutes. I pulled away and rubbed my face. He pulled me back and he clasped his hands on my lower back.

"Are you okay?" His voice is gentle and i nodded, not sure if it is the truth or not. Owen's hand snuck under my shirt and he pulled me a little closer. He looked at me intently and I bit my lower lip. His gaze darted at my mouth, before he focused on me again.

Then it happened.

Our mouths seemed to gravitate towards each other - i did not know who initiated the kiss. I just knew that one moment owen and I were staring at each other, the next our lips were moving hungrily and hands were grasping desperately.

Owen began walking me back towards the bed, and gently laid me down, not breaking the kiss. His hands snuck further up under my shirt. My hands moved over his arms and back, not knowing where to touch him first. Owen's kiss is greedy and one of his hands cupped my breast under my shirt. I felt Owen smile into the kiss at my slight intake of breath. My hands grasped the hemline of his shirt and started moving it upwards. He broke the kiss before i got the chance to slide it up completely. Owen took my hands instead. He moved my arms upwards, until they were raised over my head. He had my hands pinned down on the pillow and my body covered with his own so I could not really move.

"Is this a good idea?"

His eyes pierced into mine and his voice was low. I was a bit taken back by the fact that he was the one trying to be rational. I knew what he meant though. Our given situation is far from easy and both of us were scarred from everything that happened. My answer sounded breathless. "I don't know."

"If we don't stop now…" Owen muttered while a slight smirk appeared on his face. I saw a glimpse of the teasing, flirtatious Owen I had fallen in love with before all hell broke loose. It made my heart flutter and i shivered at the promise his words entail.

"Owen, I…"

His eyes met mine and I could see it in his eyes: he wanted – needed– this as much as I did, so I gave in to my urges and kissed him again. From there, things spiraled out of control. Within seconds, shirts were discarded and hands and mouths were exploring.

Owen started kissing a trail from my neck downwards. Almost immediately, he captured my right nipple between his lips. my eyes fluttered shut and I pressed my head into the pillow when his tongue swirled around my nipple. With his left hand, he gave my other breast the same treatment. my hands settled on Owen's back and my nails dig into his skin when he gently bit down on the already hardened nipple. He placed a gentle kiss on it, soothing the assaulted skin, before moving his mouth to my other breast. I heard myself moan his name out loud and Owen groaned in response.

Owen broke the kiss, his mouth moving from my cheek to my neck until he found that sensitive part of my neck making me tense up.

"Relax." He teased, before his mouth closed over the already red part of my skin. Movements of my own hand became less steady. My breathing was ragged, but i Tangled my hand with the hair on the base of his skull to pull Owen's mouth to mine. I did not get a chance to deepen the kiss. Owen only briefly kissed my lips, before pulling back. His eyes are hooded with lust as he looked down on me

"Ready for more?"

You whimper at loss of his kiss and he dove back in.

His hands started another journey over my body until they reached my upper legs. Owen grabbed the back of my thighs and situated my legs around his own body. He smirked at me as he entered

Finally, he is inside me.

"Oh God." I breathed out

He started moving slowly and I hooked my ankles together so I could meet his every thrust.

For a minute or so, i relished in having Owen so close to me. However, my body started demanding more. "Owen…" His name comes out somewhere between a moan and a beg.

"What?" His fingers tangle with mine, keeping me from touching him and he smirked down at me.

I knew what he wanted from me, but I did not want to give him the satisfaction of literally begging for him. Yet. my eyes locked with his and his smirk widened. He captured my lips with his own, but he did not allow me to deepen the kiss – he pulled away again before i had the chance. His movements stayed deliberately slow. He lets go of one of my hands to cup my breast and i finally give in. "Please."

"That's it." He groaned. The tone of his voice made me shiver and his increased movements made it difficult for me to breathe. I was about to kiss him, when he suddenly stopped moving.

"What?" breathed out

Owen smirked at the annoyance in my voice. "Come on" Owen's voice is several octaves lower than it was a few minutes before. "Move over."

Before I fully comprehended what he meant, he had me flipped over. Owen say up and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around him and Owen pulled me down on him gently. I moaned blissfully as I felt him inside me again. Owen dug his fingers into my skin as he guided the movements of my hips. Soon, i had found a synchronic pace.

"Just like that." Owen urged me on. I wanted to reply, but I was not able to string a whole, coherent sentence together. I tightened my muscles around him, making Owen groan out loud. When I did it again, a curse left his mouth. "Fuck."

A shiver ran through my body. At least I was able to make him lose his mind just like he did to me. I licked my lips before moving my mouth to his neck. I kissed the skin and Owen's grip on my hips became almost painful, his fingers digging into my flesh forcefully. His thrusts became a little faster and more shallow. I made him gasp when I raked the skin of his neck with my teeth before biting his shoulder softly. His fingers tangled with my hair and he pulled my head back a little roughly, making me look at him.

"Slow down." His voice is ragged.

I nodded. At least I thought I did. I had a hard time controlling my own body and I increased the pace of my hips slamming against his. My name came out of Owen's mouth in a low growl. He pulled my face towards his with the hand still tangled in my hair, catching my mouth in a fierce kiss. It sent my body into overdrive and the waves slam into me relentlessly.

Feeling myself tighten around him made Owen fall over the edge himself. His body goes taut for a second before he groans my name and his body shook with his orgasm. His fingers grasped my hair painfully but i was too far gone to feel it. I gasped for air. My lungs screamed for oxygen, but when Owen smirked at me, his eyes hooded with lust, i captured his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. I moaned into his mouth as Owen moved slightly. He was still inside of me and my body was still so sensitive.

Owen is the one who broke the kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair before his knuckles brushed my cheek gently. He moved around the bed a bit and he chuckled at my whimper as he slipped out of me. He lied down and pulled me against him until I was lying on his chest. I grabbed the sheet to cover the two of us as I tried to catch my breath. Owen absentmindedly played with a strand of my hair. When my breathing was back to normal, I looked up at him. "Well, that was..." I began

Owen did not say anything. Instead, he brushed a kiss against my forehead. I smiled softly and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I would have to talk about things later, but right now i just wanted to enjoy the feeling of him against me.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Thank you AdventKat and Bambiexox for reviews! Enjoy!**

At 5am Owen rocked my shoulder. I woke up, still bare but wrapped in sheets, and looked up at him. He was already dressed in dark jeans, his brown boots, and a black henley with his favorite vest. He had a duffel bag in his other hand.

"Rise and shine, time to go find our girl" He said with a smirk.

"Why so early? The flight doesn't leave till 7" I said, sitting up

"I want to beat Claire there" He said, making me roll my eyes.

I got up and got ready. I changed in black skinny jeans, brown combat boots, and a forest green v-neck that was partly tucked in. I tucked my hair into a slick ponytail and slid my celine sunglasses on.

We had a taxi take us to the airfield and saw the airplane. The pilot was sleeping inside.

"Why does this not feel safe?" I asked Owen as the taxi zoomed away

"This trip or this plane?" He laughed

I shook my head and followed him up into the plane. We sat in the back seat and I ended up lying on the ground asleep. Owen found a blanket and covered me.

About an hour and a half later, I heard voices. Owen had fallen asleep on top of me.

Claire boarded the small plane and didn't notice us in the back sleeping. I pushed Owen off of me and he groaned sitting up as I sat up.

"Owen! Jules!" Claire exclaimed with a reassuring smile.

"Didn't think you were ever going to show up" I mumbled putting my sunglasses over my head.

Two young people walked on board and they looked at Owen and I.

"Uhm. Zia Rodriguez, this is Owen Grady an-"

"Dr. Julissa Parker" She finished shaking my hand and very excited. I smiled.

"I'm guessing your a post-doc student" I said

"Your work got me through grad school!" She complimented. I thanked her and then Claire introduced the other guy.

"Franklin Webb, systems analyst" Claire introduced. He was nerdy and seemed very agitated.

"Nervous flyer?" Owen asked, amused.

"Would you ride a 1000 pound horse that's been abused all it's life?" He asked making me chuckle.

"I rode my motorcycle with my pregnant girlfriend in a jungle with a pack of raptors" He said, nodding to me.

"We're not compatible" Franklin concluded making me laugh more. The pilot got the engine going and began taking the plan off.

5 hours later, we reached the clear blue watres of Isla Nublar. The air was thick and smoke was riding low. The volcano was definitely active. My stomach turned wondering if this was a good idea.

We landed on a dirt strip where other people were. People that probably worked for Lockwood.

Claire got out of the plane first, then Zia and Franklin. I was about to get out but Owne kept me back in.

"Hey, we got to be careful out there. It's not just you and I anymore" He said referring to Winter.

"I know" I said softly

"Don't do anything stupid and stay close. I don't trust these people" Owen said. I nodded and got out. He followed behind.

We saw Claire talking to an armed gentleman with a few other armed men behind him.

"Where are the raptor wranglers?" We overheard him say

"Animal behaviorists. I'm Owen Grady and this is Dr. Julissa Parker" Owen corrected for him.

"Hey Owen, Dr. Parker" He said as he shook both of our hands.

"And you are? THe great white hunter?" I snipped back. He laughed

"Kevin Wheatley, I'm the expedition facilitator" He said, taking his sunglasses to eye me up and down. I mentally rolled my eyes and slipped my sunglasses back on.

"Oh god, it's so hot" Franklin complained in the distance, taking off his jacket.

"It's about to get a whole lot hotter" Owen said, pointing to the active volcano in the distance.

We got into armored trucks and went down a path that had gates that led us into the park.

Franklin kept spraying and rubbing bug spray on himself.

"The t-rex would be dead by now right?" Franklin asked.

"No, technically, no" I said.

"It's impossible to tell the max lifespan in a completely different environment. Take a caveman, for example, that would live for twenty years, but now lives in our day. Prime meals, healthcare, he'll live five times longer" Zia explained.

"So...she'd be dead by now….right?" Franklin asked again, nervously.

I shook my head and smiled at him for some comfort.

We finally got into the old park and I couldn't help but stare out the window at the ruins.

I felt Owen looking at me and I looked at him.

"Bad memories?" Kevin asked, noticing our glances at each other.

Owen closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Some were good...damn good" He mumbled.

The truck came to a complete stop and we heard large footsteps outside.

"What was that?" Franklin asked.

We looked out the window.

"Was it the T-Rex?" Franklin asked again, a bit more panicked.

"I have to see this" Zia said, running to the back and jumping out.

"Hey! Miss, miss! This area is not secured" Kevin snapped running out after her. I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me of myself years ago.

We piled out in time to see the beautiful brachiosaurus walking by. She was chomping on some trees.

"Look at that! I never thought I'd see one in real life!" Zia exclaimed, tears welling up as Claire have her a light shoulder squeeze.

"Isn't she beautiful" I whispered.

"Well, i mean, can we just….go?" Franklin said, scared.

Everyone piled back in and we were back on the road and got to the edge of the jungle. We got out again, at the base of the network control tower.

Franklin went to work and got the doors unlocked. We all walked in and Franklin got the system up and going within a minute. The map of Isla Nublar popped up with the tracking of dinosaurs.

"There's a large concentration on the east doc" Franklin said.

"That's our boat. We've captured quite a few already" Kevin said

"Without the tracking system?" Claire asked.

"Bigger herbivores are easier to find. Can you find the raptor?" Kevin asked, making me a little suspicious.

"I need the species code" Franklin said.

"D9" Claire replied.

"There she is" I said, slinging a shotgun around my back.

"We're going to need to borrow a truck" Owen said

"I'm coming with you guys" Zia said.

"You guys will probably need help depending on what kind of condition she's in" Zia added.

"I don't know if you ladies should go. It could get kind of hairy out there. Leave it to the men" Kevin said. I rolled my eyes and before Zia could go off on him, I walked up to him and pulled out the tranquilizers that were tucked into the belt of his weapon.'

"These are powerful sedatives. Shoot too many and she could die from organ failure" I snapped, tucking it back into the sling and patting it.

"Also, we're not as soft and witless as your comment implies. Come beefcake Grady" Zia said, taking the lead.

I smiled proudly at her leadership and patted Owen on the chest to, following Zia.

"Owen, Jules, wait!" Claire called out. I turned around as we looked at her.

"Be careful, okay" Claire said.

"If we don't make it back, and Winter is orphaned. Remember, _you're_ the one that made us come out here" Owen said, sarcastically, but with a straight face. I hid my smile.

He laughed and turned around pulling me.

"We'll be fine Claire!" I exclaimed as we caught up with Zia

We drove through the jungle with the cage truck.

"We can't get closer to her in this thing. We need to go on foot" I said to Owen as we looked at the tracking device.

"She'll keep running if she hears this" He said in agreement.

"Stop the truck" I said to Kevin. He ordered his driver to stop.

"Claire, I'll need you to be my eyes, we're going on foot" Owen said into the radio.

"Copy that" Her voice came through as we jumped out.

I walked behind Owen slowly and kept my eyes and ears open.

I looked down and saw her distinct footprint.

"Owen" I whispered as I knelt at it.

He touched it and realized it was a fresh print.

"She's close" He whispered back.

I nodded.

"We got a fresh sign. Wait on my signal" I said quielty into my walkie-talkie.

We walked into an opening and saw a flipped over mercedes from the park.

I got nervous. The open space left us vulnerable.

I kept one hand on Owen's back as we slowly made our way to the broken down vehicle.

The bushes started moving. My breath hitched as we stopped.

"Blue" Owen gently called out with a few nibbles in his hand for her.

My heart jumped and Owen and I physically jumped as a few little compsognathus jumped out of the truck. My hand rested on my chest, trying to ease my heart.

We turned to watch them run off, but that was a rookie mistake. Blue then jumped out from the bushes on top of the vehicle with a roar. We jumped again and faced her. I was gripping Owen's back, peeking my head out.

She hissed.

"Hey girl, you miss us?" Owen asked, calmly as I stepped to stand beside Owen.

She looked at me then to Owen and tilted her head.

She jumped down and closer and hissed again.

"Easy, Blue! Hey!" I snapped as she tried to scare us.

"I brought ya something" Owen said, holding up a piece of dried meat.

She looked at it, her nose flaring.

"Here ya go" He said tossing it at her. It hit her nose, and she didn't bother looking down at it or picking it up.

"Well okay" I muttered as Owen used the clicker.

She let out a screech and snapped at Owen and began circling us.

"You know me...eyes on me" Owen said to her. She remembered those commands and inched closer to his out strectched hand.

Just as she was about to let Owen touch her, a few darts came flying past my head and right into Blue.

"Shit!" I screamed as she roared in surprise and panic. Her tail whipped under Owen's feet, tripping him, but came back up and whipped me hard in the face. I fell to the ground and heard Owen yell "I told you to wait for our signal!" before things started to go hazy.

"Back your men up right now" Owen said quietly as they circled Blue. Owen knelt beside me and slapped my face to get me awake. I forced myself to snap out of the hard hit and sat up. He helped me up to my feet as Blue looked to us in panic and almost hurt.

She suddenly screeched, charged at us, and Owen pulled me down as she jumped over at us at a man who had a gun behind us.

She chomped down at him,. The other men began shooting their tranquilizers.

"Stop!" I screamed from under Owen's chest.

The guy being attacked pulled out his gun.

"No! Don't shoot her!" I heard Kevin yell. Owen got off of me and we jumped up.

The guy fired his gun right into her thigh and she cried in pain.

I screamed for them to stop as tears fell down my face.

Owen was speechless as he watched her fall in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Owen yelled, charging at Kevin. Kevin aimed his tranquilizer gun and fired a dart right into Owen's chest as I stared at him in disbelief. THe rest of the men aimed their guns at me. I looked from Owen's fallen body to Blue's fallen body.

"Owen!" I exclaimed as he nodded off. I ran and knelt beside his body as Zia ran to Blue.

I pulled out the tranquilizer vial before anymore could penetrate his blood system.

Next to Owen's body was the handgun used to shoot Blue. I grabbed it and swiftly stood up, aiming it right at Kevin's face.

All of a sudden the men pointed their live ammunition guns at me.

"You her or me and this animal dies!" Zia yelled

"We got what we came for. You're all just collateral damage" Kevin said making me mad.

"She's losing blood and if we don't treat her, she'll never make it back to camp" I snapped, my fingers still on the trigger of the gun.

Kevin looked at his men then to Zia and myself. He sighed and had his men lower their guns.

I lowered the handgun as well.

"How about this, that animal dies I'm going to shoot you both. And not with this, like I did to your boyfriend. You're both going to take care of her" Kevin said, pointing his gun from Blue to me and Zia, then to Owen's passed out body, then back to me.

His men apprehended Zia and myself. They harnessed Blue and threw her into the cage.

I struggled in the grip of Kevin's men.

"We can't leave Owen here! The volcano can erupt any moment"! I yelled at Kevin. He walked up to me, face so close to mine that his breath made my stomach turn.

"Unless you want to end up on the ground with him, keep moving missy" He snapped. I forced my tears to stay in and I looked back as the man apprehending me dragged me and threw me into the truck.

"Owen!" I screamed, but nothing happened. The tranquilizer had him out cold.

They shut the doors and it went dark.

"He'll make it out" Zia said softly and I finally let the tears out.

"They fucking tricked us. I knew it! I knew something was wrong!" I exclaimed

The ground began to shake a bit. The volcano was starting to erupt.

"I want that bonus! I got the blue one!" I overheard Kevin say.

I gently stroked Blue's cheek.

The least I could do was protect Blue, and I was failing at that. I prayed that Owen was okay and running back to find Claire and Franklin.

If they duped us, they had to have trapped Claire and Franklin as well.

The trucked reached the east dock and they transported us into a ferry with other dinosaurs in other cages.

Owen, Claire and Franklin barely made it out.

There were resting on an edge outlooking Kevin's men loading dinosaurs. Owen used a pair of binoculars and spotted Zia arguing with guards. He looked past her to see Julissa with Blue. His heart skipped a beat and he felt a little better. They were together and _alive_.

The dock started getting bombarded with debris from the volcano and the ferry began to drift away from the dock.

I peered out from the truck we were in and couldn't spot Owen, Claire, or Franklin anywhere in the Ferry.

My heart was pounding and I hid back in before a guard could see me.

An hour passed and I couldn't bear not knowing where Owen was. I could feel the ferry move with the stormy waves, and Blue's cries didn't help either.

Zia was checking her heartbeat and blood pressure as I tried to soothe her. I looked at her eyes and saw hurt, fear, and vulnerability for the first time. She was so powerful but so weak the current moment. I brushed my hand softly against her cheek and she cooed into it.

"Shhh, just a little bit longer" I whispered.

I looked up just in time to see Owen peeking his head in.

"Oh my god you're alive!" I screamed. He quickly put up his finger to his mouth to have me quiet down. I hurried over to him and jumped into an embrace as Claire and Franklin came in.

"How's blue?" Claire asked as I let Owen go.

"She's losing blood" I said

"Oh, look what they've done to her" Owen said sadly as he gently stroked her head.

"Who are these assholes?" Zia asked

"They're animal traffickers. There's no sanctuary, there going to sell them" Owen said

"Not blue, they want something else with her" I said, remembering Kevin's conversation.

"Like what?" Claire asked

"I don't know, but she's hemorrhaging and we don't have the proper equipment" Zia said, keeping her hand on Blue's bullet wound.

Blue thrashed her head against the pain.

"Hey! Shhh" Owen soothed her and she calmed down. I took Zia's spot and put pressure on Blue's wound.

"Zia and I can't get the bullet out without a blood transfusion. If we can get blood from a similar species, we can get her the blood she needs and get the bullet out" I said.

"Franklin, take Julissa's spot. She's got to get blood" Zia ordered. For the first time I looked at Franklin.

He was in the corner of the truck staring at Blue with wide eyes.

"No, no, no" He began in panic

"Franklin, now!" Zia snapped

He walked over.

"Steady pressure" I assured and he slipped his hand under mine to take my spot.

Some blood spurted out at his face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, is it in my mouth?" He asked, and it definitely was.

"No, you're good" Owen lied as I looked for a blood bag and needle.

"All the animals should be sedated. Look for a carnivore similar, two to three fingers, no more than three" Zia said.

"There's only one on board…" I muttered looking at Zia then to Owen. He was confused.

"Rexy…" I said quietly and his eyes went wide.

Zia looked at Owen's face and then gave him a painful smile.

"We have to Owen." I said. He nodded and we snuck out of the truck and made our way to Rexy's cage.

Owen and I opened up the back door and stared at her. Her jaw in itself was nearly the width of the cage she was in.

She was snoring.

Owen jumped in and helped me up. He slowly outstretched his arm and tapped her nose.

She barely moved. Owen scooted against the wall of the cage to her side.

"She's tranqued." He assured as he felt for her pulse.

He found a pulsating vein.

I was frozen in the corner, in fear and awe.

"Okay, i found one. Come on" Owen urged

I slowly made my way over to him, but just as I did, she turned her sleepy head against the wall and pinned Owen.

"Shit! Owen! Are you okay?" I quietly exclaimed

His long arm shot up with a thumbs up.

"I'm okay" He exhaled painfully

He motioned for me to come closer, so I went on her other side where there was more room. I walked past her gigantic claws, my entire body trembling.

I reached the bag over her neck towards Owen.

"Here!" I said.

"I can't, this angle won't let me get pressure on her vein. You gotta do it" He said, one arm was pinned.

"I-I can't. I can't reach!" I whispered.

"You're going to have to climb up there" He said

I looked from him to her head.

My jaw was hanging open.

"Oh no, i'm-no-i'm not doing that" I said

"You'll be okay. It's like riding a bull" He said

"Riding a bull? I didn't grow up in a rodeo or wherever you came from" I snapped

"I can't say that she' going to be asleep a minute from now, so hurry the fuck up" He snapped back.

"Oh my god" I muttered as I threw one leg over her neck.

"Oh my god her breath stinks" Owen mumbled with a disgusted face.

I then threw the rest of my weight over, but she then swung to the other side.

"Gently Julkes! Gently!" Owen snapped quietly.

I gripped her with all four of my limbs and she settled down.

My jaw still hanging loose.

Owen looked at her then up to me and laughed quietly.

"Good job, you're making this look totally normal" He said as he handed me the blood bag and needle.

I began with the needle, but her skin was so rough.

"You're gonna have to jam it in there, she's got thick skin. Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"One, two-Ah!" I exclaimed, stabbing the needle into her neck. She let out a roar and moved again against Owen's body.

He peeled back off of her face and had saliva all over him. I looked at him disgusted but then felt relieved when I saw the blood being deposited into the bag.

"It's working!" I whispered.

Suddenly we heard voices and looked to the cracked open door.

The door was slammed shut and locked and i closed my eyes, mentally cursing.

Suddenly she woke up and let out a thunderous roar. I held onto her for dear life as I pulled hte needle out. She thrashed her head around as Owen tried to be as flat as he could to avoid her teeth.

'The bars! Get through the bars!" I told him as I climbed out top with the blood bag.

Owen got up and was about to reach for them but one of her claws got loose and blocked his path. I ran down and jumped off and opened up the back doors just in time to hear her thunderous roar. I had to cover my ears as Owen did.

"Jump owen!" I yelled

He jumped through her open jaws and rolled out. I quickly shut and locked the heavy door and we both panted for air, looking at each other in disbelief of what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" Owen asked, clearly processing what we had gone through. I nodded still trying to catch my breath.

"Please tell me you have the bag" He panted. I lifted it up and he sighed in relief.

We got back to Blue's caravan and Zia got the transfusion going right away. Zia and I worked on extracting the bullet while Owen soothed Blue.

I could feel Owen's eyes burning on me. The first love of his life was in pain on a table, and I tried as much as I could to pull the bullet out with minimal pain. I got it and examined it. It was the entire bullet, thankfully, it did not explode.

I looked at Zia and nodded for her to stitch blue up.

"She's going to be okay" I assured Owen and Claire sighed in relief. Owen smiled and pulle dme into a hug and whispered a thank you. I pulled away and gently rubbed Blue's face.

"You did great girl" I whispered and she quietly chirped at me.

Blue ended up sleeping, and slumber began falling on the rest of us. Wel all took a corner of the caravan. Owen and I shared the one closest to Blue's head to be near her.

"Hey, I have to show you something" He said, pulling out a picture that was laminated out of his pocket. It was of me on the beach with Winter. The sun hit both of us just right giving off a beautiful glow.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, not remembering sending him one. I took the picture and smiled and touched Winter's face.

"You're mom sent me pictures here and there" He said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I miss her" I said as a tear fell.

He held me tight as I slipped the picture back into his vest.

"Well get back to her" He assured. I looked up at him and our lips met for a short, sweet kiss.

"We have to" I whispered.

 **Thoughts? Leave a review!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**No reviews yet, so I'll hold off on updating! Please let me know what you think!**

Sleep hit everyone like a brick. I was leaning against Owen, and could hear his heartbeat.

Owen woke up and looked down to see Julissa sleeping on his chest. Her hand found it's way in his shirt, and he couldn't help but smile. He placed a gentle kiss on her head, and she began to wake up.

Hearing voices, and feeling the boat stop, I woke up and realized my hand was rest on Owen's chest. I quickly removed my hand and straightened up as Owen opened his eyes.

'We're here" I said to the group.

"Where?" Franklin asked, sitting up.

Suddenly the doors up front of the caravan began to open. I pushed Owen to a corner where he wouldn't be visible and Franklin and Claire hid in another corner as I got up and stood on the other side of Blue. Zia was on her opposite side.

Ken peeked his head in and Zia and I straightened up.

"You gotta heart beat?" He asked

"Yeah, do you?" Zia asked with fire.

"I need blood samples Doc" He shot at me.

"I'm not here to reset the food chain so take your own damn samples" I fired back before he shook his head and slammed the door shut.

"You guys got to get out now!" Zia said.

"Julissa, you and Owen go, I'll stay with Zia. Franklin you go too!" Claire ordered.

I climbed out through the back and down the ladders and Owen followed. We hid underneath truck to avoid being seen.

Just as Franklin got out, a crew member spotted him. The crew member thought he was part of the ship's crew and took him to put him to work unloading.

"Shit, he's not going to make it!" I whispered to Owen.

Franklin looked back at us with pleading eyes.

"Stay here, I'll go get him" Owen said, about to roll out from under, but the truck started up.

"Shit, it's unloading! We have to get into the front of another truck" I said to Owen.

He rolled out and I followed him until we found an empty truck. We climbed in and started it up.

"Where are they taking them?" I asked Owen

"We're about to find out" He said

We were driving down a forest pathway.

"We're in California, I think we're in Orick!" I said, remembering the dock and the forest looked familiar.

Suddenly a gate appeared and it hit you.

"This is lockwood's estate. Lockwood as in Lockwood and Hammond. My uncle used to take me here when I was little. He has this amazing gallery walk inside" I said

"Well he must have one big ass garage" Owen muttered

"Lockwood wouldn't do this kind of a thing" I said, confused as we came to a stop. I looked out my window and saw a dirt road that led into town.

"Hey, look" I said, tugging Owen's sleeve.

He looked over and then at me.

"We go and get the calvary and shut this shit show down" He said and I nodded.

But before Owen could switch gears, a man appeared on both sides holding up guns to our temples. The one on Owen's side was Ken.

"Uh oh, you should have left your husband on the Island Doc. Better odds" Ken said, sneering at me.

Suddenly a bunch of armed men appeared and pointed their guns at us. My breath hitched and I grabbed Owen's arm. They pulled us out of the trucks and threw us into a cage, where we were surprised to see Claire.

"Oh god! They found you guys too!" She whined

"Where's Zia?" I asked her

"They kept her with Blue" She said, giving me some sort of relief.

"There's got to be some way out" Claire added looking at one wall as I slid down on the ground next to Owen. He looked down and defeated.

"Hi Claire" A man appeared, a young man, wiping his glasses clean.

We three whipped our heads to face him and Owen and I got up.

"I just wanted to come and apologize. I didn't want to bring you into any of thi-" He couldn't continue. Claire lunged at him through the bars and tried to grab him but he backed away.

Owen pulled Claire back.

"We needed that raptor" He finished

That's when my blood began to boil and I lunged for him, making him jump again and Owen had to let go of Claire to pull me away.

"You son of a bitch! You had no right!" I snapped as Owen tried to pry me off of the bars.

Owen gently threw me behind him where Claire was pacing in anger.

"So what? This is it? You're a smart guy. You could have started a foundation, cured cancer, but instead you, what, sell endangered species" Owen snapped at Eli.

"I'm saving these dying animals!" He fired back

"You betrayed a dying man for _money_ " Claire shot back, referring to Lockwood

"Claire, I admire your idealism. But we both exploited these animals. At least I have the intergrity to admit it!" Eli snapped back

"I did no-"

"You initiated the creation of Indominus Rex. You exploited a living creature for money. How is that any different, huh?" Eli cut her off

Claire didn't respond.

Eli turned to look at Owen and I

"And you two. The couple that proved Raptors could follow orders. Owen, you ever think about the applications of your research? And you, Dr. Parker, profiting off of your published work? Did you two ever think the worth of a trained predator." He sneered

Owen looked at him then to me then back to him.

Eli stepped forward so his face was against the bars.

"You two are the parents of the new world" Eli said. Owen, without showing much emotion, got angry. He pulled Eli's arm in and bent it against the bars, getting a yelp of pain out of Eli. Ken pulled his gun out and aimed it my head.

"Let him go or I shoot your lady" Ken snapped

Claire jumped in between Owen and Eli.

"Owen, let him go" Claire said

"I think I'll break it" Owen said, eyes dead on Eli

"Let him go" Ken said, releasing the safety off of the gun.

"Owen!" I yelled and he let Eli go.

But before Eli could move back, I quickly pulled Eli in and smashed his face against the bars, breaking his glasses. He yelled in pain and I heard Owen chuckle behind me.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Ken asked

"Well as far as everyone else is concerned, they burned up on the island" Eli said in anger before walking away with Ken.

I sighed and sat down. Claire sat down opposite and Owen leaned against the wall I was sitting against.

Down the hall we heard a few dinosaurs moaning.

I shook my head and held in tears for the animals.

"Do you remember the first time you saw a dinosaur? First time you see them it's a miracle. You read about them in books and see bones in museums, but you don't really believe it. They're like myths, then you see the first one alive. " Claire said, sad. Eli's words hit her hard.

"This isn't your fault Claire" I said softly, sitting next to her and giving her a squeeze.

"But it is" She said

"No, this one's on me. I showed them the way" Owen piped up.

"That's not true, Owen" I said.

"I should have known what InGen was up to" Owen said

"I should have never published anything" I said shaking my head.

He shook his head and stood up.

"Listen, we'll have plenty of time to talk about this later" Owen said

"Yeah, if there is a later." I said, thinking about Winter.

"Yes there is, I got a cabin to finish for you and Winter" He said, looking out the bars. I looked up at him and Claire gave me a light squeeze. I looked at her and she gave me a comforting smile before helping me to my feet.

Suddenly a thud came at the wall opposite to Claire and I, making us jump.

"What was that?' Claire asked. I looked up to see a small opening that peered into the next cae.

We heard a dinosaur grunting in anger.

"Give me a boost" I said to Owen. He lifted me up and I pulled myself up and saw a pachycephalosaurus.

"A pachy!" I exclaimed. I whistled at it and it rammed it's head into the wall again, making me fall to the ground.

Owen helped me up realizing that the dinosaur could possible break through.

"You two stay back, this little guy is getting us out of here" Owen said to Claire and I.


End file.
